Une vie sans plus de mensonges (réécriture Des mensonges d'une vie)
by Sevybi
Summary: Harry est victime de maltraitance et son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Un soir c'est Severus qui le trouve dans un piteux état, et l'accueille. Il découvrira alors plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné et leur vies vont prendre un tournant décisif... /!\ UR, de nombreux personnages OOC, présence de slash TJ/HP...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite (avec un autre homme)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter"est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

Voilà la première réécriture de ma première fanfiction publiée sur. J'espère être parvenue à améliorer la précédente « version » que ça soit pour mes inexcusables fautes d'orthographe ou pour de quelques incohérences...

Vos avis seront toujours bienvenus et même ceux aussi assassin que certaines reviews que j'ai pu recevoir ;)

/!\ UA & personnages OOC

**Chapitre 1**

(mention de viol et mauvais traitement)

En cette chaude nuit de mi-juillet, Big Ben sonnait minuit. C'est lors du second coup qu'une grande silhouette passa devant une ruelle totalement noire. Un cri étranglé et terrifié en sortit alors, et la silhouette s'arrêta sur ses gardes. De la ruelle sortit alors un claquement sec, suivit de sanglots étouffés, et de supplications murmurées. La silhouette s'engagea dans la ruelle comme une ombre, discrète et silencieuse... elle discerna une autre voix et après quelques pas elle put entendre un semblant de conversation.

« -... je vous en pris...! » supplia une voix brisée.

« -Ta gueule! Et Ramènes ton cul! » ordonna une plus bourrue.

« -Non... je vous en pris... »

« -Si tu ne te ramènes pas je te prends ici! Et maintenant! »

« -Tout mais pas lui ! »

En avançant la silhouette hésita quelques un instant, ça n'était pas ses affaires et s'il était encore en vie, c'est bien parce qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Cependant, quelque chose la retint et elle décida d'avancer encore. Elle vit un jeune garçon en larmes acculé contre un mur face à un homme corpulent qui ne cessait de le secouer.

« - Jeune homme? Que ce passe t-il? » demanda la silhouette.

L'homme corpulent sursauta et s'égosilla:

« - On vous a rien demandé à vous! Dégagez! Occupez-vous de vos affaires! »

S'habituant à la pénombre la silhouette discerna les yeux verts brillants et effrayés du jeune garçon et leur éclat le frappa durement. Il connaissait ces yeux mais jamais leur lueur ne lui avait fait tant de mal.

« - Potter? C'est vous? »

« - Aidez-moi! Je… Je vous en pris! » articula faiblement le jeune homme au yeux verts.

Une main allait s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur la joue de l'étudiant mais une autre plus fine, plus délicate la retint.

« - Comment osez-vous? » fit la silhouette glaciale et menaçante.

« - Monsieur ? S...Sn...? »

Avec une force qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, le professeur de potion de Poudlard projeta l'homme cachalot contre le mur opposé. Il allait se rapprocher de lui quand il vit son élève glisser le long du mur. En grognant il alla le relever mais le voyant inconscient, il le souleva, bien trop facilement à son goût.

L'enseignant s'éloigna de l'agresseur de son élève et transplana chez lui. Son masque impassible tomba lorsqu'il vit Harry sous la lumière. Une profonde entaille barrait son arcade sourcilière droite en évitant miraculeusement son œil, un hématome déjà violet abîmait sa joue d'ordinaire si laiteuse. Et ses lèvres... elles qui normalement possédaient une teinte rose et un air doux... étaient meurtries de manière inimaginable... fendues pas les coups mais aussi s'il ne se trompait pas, Severus y trouva des marques de dents!

Le professeur installa Harry sur son canapé. Puis il se prépara à ce qu'il allait trouver en enlevant la chemise mal boutonnée et tachée de sang mais lorsqu'il voulu défaire le premier bouton bien que toujours inconscient Harry se mit à trembler et à supplier qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer et eut envie de vomir en faisant le lien entre les suppliques du jeune Potter et les paroles de l'homme qui le malmenait. "Si tu ne te ramènes pas je te prends ici! et maintenant!" Harry avait-il été violé ? Faisant preuve d'une délicatesse qui lui était inconnue Severus nettoya le visage d'Harry remarquant seulement que ses cheveux cachaient d'autres blessures. Sa gorge était nouée lorsqu'il demanda :

« - Harry? Tu m'entends ? Hey Potter! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse Severus, ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent... puis il se souvint que cet adolescent de moins de 1 m 70 pour au plus une cinquantaine de kilogrammes avait 17 ans et qu'il était sensé être le sauveur du monde. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand il vit Harry sursauter et tomber du canapé, les yeux grands ouverts, se mettre en boule en murmurant comme un psaume:

« - Je... je vous en pris monsieur Dursley! Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! »

« - Harry... tenta le professeur... Harry c'est terminé... tu es en sécurité... »

Le silence se fit et Harry releva lentement la tête en se protégeant mais aucun coup ne vint, à la place, il tomba sur deux obsidiennes noires inquiètes.

« - Harry? Comment te sens-tu? »

« - Est-ce que vous... vous m'avez acheté à mon oncle... Monsieur? »

Le maître des potions sembla trouver cette idée absurde mais fut horrifié par l'air inquiet et totalement sérieux de son élève.

« - Non Harry... est-ce que l'homme qui te battait tout à l'heure, est ton oncle? »

« - Oui monsieur... mais, dans ce cas, que fais-je ici?» demanda Harry en retenant difficilement ses tremblements.

« - Harry... Je ne te veux aucun mal... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, des yeux verts terrifiés faces à deux obsidiennes d'un noirs profond habitées par une lumière inhabituelle.

« - Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger Monsieur, je vais repartir... je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas, vous m'avez permit de prendre un peu de repos. »

« -Potter, vous restez ici »

Le jeune homme se replia sur lui même. En chien de fusil il se mit à bouger négativement la tête.

« Laissez moi repartir monsieur, je vous en supplie... »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend Potter !? »

« Ma famille Monsieur, il faut que j'y aille... je dois vraiment y retourner... »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas y aller. Avez-vous seulement vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?! »

« -Je voulais pas lui faire de mal ! J'ai déjà été puni ! » paniqua Harry en regardant son professeur d'un air suppliant.

Le potioniste lui était de plus en plus perdu. Ainsi Potter était dans cet état car il avait été puni? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter telle sanction ? Pouvait-il seulement l'avoir mérité...

« - Bien, maintenant enlevez cette chemise Potter et cessez vos enfantillages. »

Harry paniqua plus si possible et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Jamais Snape ne l'avait puni et l'homme était connu pour sa cruauté. Il ne se contenterait jamais de le battre, il en était sûr, il allait recevoir plusieurs dizaines de sorts de tortures...

« -Non... je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je vous en pris monsieur... »

« Enlevez cette chemise Potter ! » hurla Severus.

Le moins qui puisse être dit était que si effrayer l'adolescent était le but du professeur il l'avait largement atteint. Harry était tétanisé et hyperventilait assis dans un coin de la pièce.

Avec un soupir l'aîné sorti sa baguette et lança sur son étudiant un sortilège d'immobilisation. Contrairement au conséquence habituelle le sort ne fit qu'entraver les mouvements de l'adolescent.

Dépité il alla chercher une fiole qu'il vida entièrement dans la bouche du griffondor. Severus avant qu'Harry ne sombre dans l'inconscient entrevit les émeraudes plus que terrifiées d'un enfant, chose qui le chamboula plus que tout.

Se reprenant il saisit le corps profondément endormi et alla le déposer dans son lit. Avec un froncement de sourcils il défit chaque bouton de sa chemise.

L'homme lorsqu'il vit le torse de l'adolescent resta quelque seconde immobile en empêchant une flopée de jurons de franchir ses lèvres, après une profonde inspiration il se reconcentra sur son activité.

Des cicatrices de toutes sortes parsemaient le torse du jeune homme, des brûlures, des griffures, des traces de coups de fouet encore des morsures... Tremblant, il enleva entièrement la chemise ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il était à deux doigts de saisir son poignet lorsqu'il le regarda. Une fois de plus, il du s'arrêter pour garder l'entièreté de son self contrôle.

Ils étaient cisaillés au possible. Des cordes avaient longtemps maintenu ses poignets, au point de laisser de profondes blessures et que ces dernières soient infectées. S'il sortait des cachots du lord Voldemort, Harry ne serait pas en aussi mauvais état, et il y avait tout à parier que le traumatisme serait moins grand...

Tremblant il remarqua que les draps étaient en train de s'imbiber du sang du jeune homme. En se reprenant, il se mit à s'agiter autour de l'adolescent, potion, baume... tout y passa.

Murer dans une impassibilité des plus complète, le potioniste s'obligea à ne pas réagir quand il le retourna. Son dos racontait son histoire... l'histoire d'un jeune homme maltraité, abusé, détruit...

Le professeur Snape lança un rapide _tempus_ qui lui apprit qu'il était six heures passée. Six heure, c'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour soigner les plaies de l'étudiant.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté du lit. Son esprit empli de question le torturait sans relâche. Où était passé le gamin arrogant des années précédentes ?! Pourquoi ne s'était il rendu compte de rien !? Pourquoi aucune mesure n'avait été prise!

Sa pause question due prendre fin quand Harry recommença se débattre. De nouveau, sort et potion furent nécessaires pour le replonger dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Severus posa des sortilèges d'alarme sur l'étudiant et ingurgita une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, le professeur Snape fut réveillé par l'une de ses alarmes. Il s'apprêta à hurler sur le gamin qui croyait bon de faire usage de la magie dans son état puis se retint en voyant que ça n'était pas volontaire. Il était exactement sept heure vingt et la magie de l'étudiant l'exhortait de se lever. Severus fit son possible pour arrêter ce phénomène automatique mais il ne parvint qu'à affoler un peu plus le jeune homme qui fini par se réveiller dans un sursaut. Il bondit hors du lit et trébucha en s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps inconnus.

« Par les fondateurs ! Que croyez-vous être en train de faire !? » s'écria Severus se levant.

Le temps sembla alors suspendu. Tout en douceur, comme si le moindre geste pouvait causer une explosion, Harry se retourna. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus, ils étaient l'éclat même de la terreur. Ce dernier passa une main lasse sur son visage et se rassit en respirant le lus profondément possible.

« Recouchez-vous. » ordonna t-il simplement.

Fermant les yeux avec une certaine résignation mais un soulagement visible l'étudiant se remit sur le lit. Qu'importe ce qui allait lui être demandé, si ça se passait dans un lit ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. De plus il avait déjà vu Snape en colère et cette fois ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? » demanda-t-il alors avec un contrôle presque parfait sur sa respiration.

« Dîtes moi comment vous allez. » exigea l'enseignant.

« Je vais bien Monsieur. Vous m'avez soigné ? »

« Il semblerait... »

« Comment puis-je vous remercier ? »demanda Harry avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du professeur.

« Arrêtez de sourire bêtement et dîtes moi pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état. » souffla l'homme le plus calmement possible.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. S'il ne disait rien l'homme allait plonger dans sa tête comme il l'avait déjà fait, et il ne voulait pas revivre sa punition, tout mais pas ça. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration en fixant un point invisible loin devant lui.

Severus voyant que cet effort coûtait à son « invité » garda le silence, et en profita ainsi pour détailler cet adolescent qu'il pensait connaître quelques heures avant.

« Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais mon oncle est actionnaire de son entreprise, et à la bourse. Hier, il avait un accord avec un grand homme d'affaire, qui possède plus de 15% des parts de son entreprise et un autre qui détient exactement 22% des actions la bourse de Londres, je ne sais pas si vous savez de que cela représente, mais c'est très important. Mon oncle avait établis avec eux qu'ils lui vendraient 50% de leurs parts pour la modique somme de 95000 $ (dollars) et deux jours avec moi... je n'ai pas fais exprès... j'ai eut peur... ils n'étaient pas seuls et tout deux aiment la violence. Je voulais pas le blesser… je l'ai seulement poussé et il c'est fait mal tout seul... je vous jure monsieur... je n'avais rien prémédité... je … je... »

Les larmes d'Harry étaient à ce moment là incontrôlable, il revoyait son sang couler alors qu'ils utilisaient sur lui d'un chat à neuf queues puis, les autres étaient arrivés et la panique l'avait prit au tripes, ses liens avaient lâché...

L'homme le plus proche de lui avait trébuché avant même qu'il ne le touche et s'était juste fait une entorse...

Quand son oncle était arrivé, tout n'avait plus était que douleur, coups, injures, rien de nouveau en soi, mais jamais Vernon n'avait jamais été dans une tel rage.

Harry avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, pourtant quand il avait entendu qu'il allait devoir faire un séjour chez « Monsieur Wilfred » il avait trouvé la force nécessaire pour courir et sortir du bâtiment, et c'est dans la ruelle que Severus l'avait trouvé...

Reprenant contact avec le présent Harry fixa son « sauveur » ce dernier avait le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispée. S'attendant à toute réaction possible, le jeune homme pensa à prendre les devant. Un homme détendu était forcément plus enclin à la non violence.

Descendant du lit, il se positionna devant l'homme et se laissa tomber à genoux devant ceux de son vis à vis. Ses mains fines et sûres défirent le pantalon de l'homme qui ne réalisa pas se qui se passait avant qu'il ne sente des doigts s'infiltrer dans son boxer.

« Potter ! » s'écria t-il en le repoussant trop durement.

« Pardon monsieur, je ne souhaitais que vous faire plaisir et vous remercier d'avoir prit soin de moi. » murmura t-il tremblant.

« On ne remercie pas les gens en leur faisant fellation Potter ! »

« Alors que voulez-vous … que je vous appel maître ? Que je vous laisse me battre ? Profiter de mon corps ? Que je vous laisse me livrer à Voldemort... ?... je vous en pris, juste, ne me laissez pas avec _lui _ne le laissez pas m'offrir à _lui_. »

« Qui est ce _Lui _? Dont vous n'osez pas dire le nom alors que vous prononcez celui de mon maître ? » demanda Severus parfaitement calme en rajustant ses vêtement.

Devant l'absence de réponses, il se mit sur pieds et fit les cents pas. Il n'avait pas cru ce que le griffondor avait dit mais la frayeur qui émanait de chacun de ses pores était bien réelle. Alors il reprit :

« Potter ?... Vous ne me devez rien et je n'attends rien de vous. J'ai écouté ce que vous m'avez dit... vous avez été punis pour avoir repoussé un, non des hommes qui essayaient de vous violer, est-ce bien ça ? »

« Qui vous parle de viole monsieur ? J'aide seulement ma famille comme je peux, ces hommes voulaient du sexe, mon oncle leur à vendu mon corps, j'ai paniqué, je n'aurais pas due. »

Le professeur regardait son interlocuteur bouche bée. Ce pouvait-il qu'Harry pense réellement ce qu'il disait ? Ce considérait-il vraiment comme la prostituée de son oncle ? Non il était Harry Potter, un crétin arrogant qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde... non?

Se méprenant sur la raison du mutisme de son professeur Harry se releva et s'assit timidement sur le lit dans lequel il avait été soigné.

« Monsieur. J'accepterais la punition que vous jugerez utile... »

« Je ne vous ramènerais pas chez votre... oncle et vous n'êtes pas un gigolo. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête surpris et sourie doucement comme il l'aurait fait face à un enfant.

« -Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi Monsieur. Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé... Si vous attendez quelque chose de moi, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander »

« -J'attends de vous que vous nous sauviez, ce que vous ne pourriez faire mort. Potter! Etes-vous vraiment idiot? »

Severus réalisa trop tard qu'il avait à nouveau haussé la voix. Le jeune homme ne le regardait plus et se tasser de plus en plus sur lui même.

Le professeur se leva brusquement et quitta sa chambre. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte qu'il se figea qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi sortait-il de sa chambre et quel était cet état confus dans lequel il se trouvait ? Curieux il jeta un œil dans la pièce qu'il quittait tout juste.

Sa mâchoire était à deux doigts de se fracasser au sol lorsqu'il vit Potter en boule sur sa couche. La lumière se fit quand il senti pour la seconde fois la magie naturel de l'enfant affolé.

Le bougre lui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion et certainement s'en même s'en rendre compte.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard et après avoir ingurgiter une potion visant à le protéger des attaques magiques mineures que le potioniste se sentit la force de regagner sa chambre.

Harry le regarda venir sans bouger et avec un sourire faux qui disparu lorsque qu'un plateau de nourriture fut déposer devant lui.

« Mangez... ensuite nous parlerons... » souffla simplement le professeur Snape en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil proche du lit.

Le jeune blessé obéis avec méfiance. Les mets semblaient parfaits, pas de piège, ou tout du moins plus subtil que ceux tendus par sa famille, aucun aliments n'était périmé, ou salé au point de terriblement l'assoiffé... Lorsqu'il eut terminé Harry observa ses mains sans oser lever le regard, si poison il y avait dans le repas, ça n'était pas un effet instantané.

« Parlez-moi de votre enfance. » demanda Severus avec une certaine douceur qui laissa Harry curieux.

« Que voulez vous savoir Monsieur ? » demanda le jeune homme sur ses gardes.

Severus fronça les sourcils sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Décidant finalement de tester à quel point l'étudiant était perverti par son éducation il cacha son dégoût et demanda simplement :

« -A quel âge avez-vous commencé vos activités sexuels ? »

En l'entendant Harry se détendit en partie. Cette question était simple, il n'y avait pas plusieurs réponse possible donc aucune mauvaise option...

« - J'ai toujours caressé mon oncle lorsqu'il le demandait, mes premières relations complètes étaient des punitions puis c'est devenu mon activité principale. Mon but est d'aider mon oncle à se faire des clients ou bien à obtenir de nouveaux contras. »

« Bon sang ne vous moquez pas de moi Potter ! » s'écria Severus en se mettant sur pieds, cependant l'incompréhension qu'il lisait sur le visage de Harry ne lui disait rien qui aille et il reprit donc plus calmement. « Potter... Harry. Si c'est une blague elle n'a rien de drôle, ce que tu me dis là est grave, ça n'a rien de normal... »

« Entrez dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas un menteur monsieur, je vous respecte et je suis peu être un moins que rien, une catin, un jouet, un objet... mais pas un menteur... » demanda Harry en se triturant les doigts.

L'étudiant n'avait pas voulu dire tout ça mais le fait était, qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'idée que le professeur Snape le prenne pour un menteur. Il connaissait son rang et sa place au ras du sol, voir dessous mais il avait toujours été honnête, le mensonge ne devait pas être ajouté à la liste de ses défauts. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre des excuses à peine murmurées et de d'apercevoir une baguette pointée dans sa direction.

« Légimens ! »

A suivre...

Alors que pensez-vous de ceci? Vos avis seraient plus que bien venus, avec toute mon amitié, à bientôt.

Merci pour le temps passé ici.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant, Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**adenoide: **Salut à toi, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, je suis d'accord avec toi sur l'état de Harry, quant au fait que personne ne soit au courant de tout ça, je te laisse le plaisir (j'espère) de le découvrir (ou redécouvrir).

**onigiri195:** Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture

**Attention**** :**

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant être des plus choquantes. En effet il s'agit d'un voyage dans la mémoire de Harry. **

**Viol et abus sexuel sur mineurs (enfant) y sont décrits en détails, je ne me considère donc pas comme responsable si vous êtes choqué. **

**Pour répondre à certains commentaires plus ou moins rageur que j'ai pu avoir, oui je considère ce passage comme nécessaire pour une réelle compréhension de l'histoire et des personnages, principalement Harry et Severus, pour les changements de ce dernier vis à vis du plus jeune. (Pour ceux et celles qui ne souhaitent pas la lire, cette partie se situe entre les 2 premières lignes horizontales et les 2 secondes)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne lecture et les reviews sont bienvenues, même si négatives, plus encore si elles sont un minimum constructives **

**_Rappel_**

_« Entrez dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas un menteur monsieur, je vous respecte et je suis peut être un moins que rien, une catin, un jouet, un objet... mais pas un menteur... » demanda Harry en se triturant les doigts. _

_Il n'avait pas voulu dire tout ça mais le fait était, qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'idée que le professeur Snape le prenne pour un menteur. Il connaissait son rang et sa place au ras du sol, voir dessous mais il avait toujours était honnête, le mensonge ne devait pas être ajouté à la liste de ses défauts. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre des excuses à peine murmurées et de voir une baguette pointé dans sa direction._

_« Legimens ! »_

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Severus entra immédiatement dans la tête de l'étudiant, sans être confronté à la moindre trace de défense. Il se trouva alors dans une chambre magnifiquement décorée, même si trop luxueuse à son goût et ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une chambre d'enfant.

Severus remarqua bouche bée qu'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se trouvait nu à coté du lit, une épaisse chaîne en or reliant son cou au lit. Le jeune garçon fixait ses pieds paisiblement, semblant attendre, visiblement habitué à ce genre de mise en scène

L'attente ne fut pas longue, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, l'un était un homme d'affaire d'âge mur quand l'autre fut rapidement identifié comme étant l'oncle de Harry.

« - Bien Mr Lasck, il est à vous pour... et bien, le temps qu'il faudra, cela dit étant donné qu'il fut insolent dernièrement, je ne vous fixe pas de limites. »

« - C'est compris Mr Dursley. »

Lorsque Vernon fut sorti, l'étranger s'approcha de l'enfant jusqu'à être suffisamment prêt pour lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

« - Tu vas être un bon chien » dit-il.

« - Oui Monsieur. Comme il vous plaira Monsieur. » répondit simplement Harry de sa voix d'enfant.

L'homme sourit pendant que Snape assistait à cette scène vieille de 7 ans horrifié comme rarement. Mr Lasck se dévêtit le plus naturellement du monde et s'installa sur l'accueillant matelas, puis déclara de la même façon:

« - Viens donc me sucer comme tu sais si bien le faire mon garçon. »

L'enfant sourit et monta sur le lit. Il aimait bien qu'on l'appelle "mon garçon".

Avec application il se mit entre les jambes de son "client" et commença à lécher son membre dans toute sa longueur. Rapidement le sexe du plus âgé fut gorgé de sang et son propriétaire saisit Harry par les cheveux pour s'enfoncer dans sa si petite et délicate bouche avec brutalité.

L'homme bougeait les hanches s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la petite gorge de l'enfant qui les yeux fermés se concentrait comme toujours pour que l'homme ressente autant de plaisir que possible. Mais avant qu'il atteigne le sommet de son plaisir l'homme tira soudainement sur les cheveux bruns qu'il tenait. Le petit garçon, la bouche entrouverte et ses lèvres rougies tremblantes regarda M Lasck sans comprendre une lueur de pure terreur dans les yeux.

« - Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? »bafouilla-t-il d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Un sourire terrible s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'adulte.

Manipulant sans mal le corps fin du jeune garçon, il le plaqua sur le ventre, se mit derrière lui avant de relever d'une main les fines hanches de l'enfant qui les yeux écarquillés se demandait ce qui allait se produire.

Un hurlement de douleur suivit de sanglots franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait déchiré, écartelé de l'intérieure.

M Lasck lui entama alors de rapides et brutaux vas et viens en maintenant les hanches frêles en hauteur alors que leur propriétaire s'efforçait de ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur.

La brûlure qu'occasionnait par les mouvements de son « agresseur » sur les parois de son intimité était proche des pires douleurs qu'il avait pu ressentir au court de sa si courte vie, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette atroce sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être traversé de part en part.

« - Putain t'es tellement étroit! Oui cris pour moi ma pute! Cri! » grognait l'homme d'affaire, en besognant le neveux de son collègue.

Chaque cri que poussait Harry semblait encourager Mr Lasck à agir avec plus de violence.

Après un dernier assaut M Lasck éjacula avec un grognement animal, dans l'intimité ensanglantée du gamin dont il laissa retomber le corps secoué de sanglots, au milieu d'un lit trop grand pour lui et dont le drap blanc était par endroit taché de sang et d'une substance que Severus aurait préféré ne pas reconnaitre.

« - C'est bien mon petit, cette fois je ne me plaindrais pas, tu as été un gentil garçon... »

Snape qui tentait de quitter ce souvenir vit le petit Potter esquisser un sourire naïf malgré ses larmes et sa douleur puis sombrer dans l'inconscient. Alors seulement la scène devint flou et il espéra avoir réussi avant de comprendre qu'il était dans un nouveau souvenir, en voyant une salle à manger remplie d'hommes d'affaires ayant entre 30 et 50 ans apparaître devant lui.

Le potioniste se sentit de plus en plus nauséeux en comprenant ce qui allait de passer. Tous parlaient business puis Harry qui devait être âgé d'une treizaine d'années se tenait à droite de son moment du café celui-ci lui lança un regard mécontent. Semblant se réveiller, le jeune garçon se mit à quatre pattes et passa sous la table.

Il fit alors le tour des convives, les suçant tous, chacun leur tour, avec application et dévouement... En voyant cela Severus sentit tout son monde Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant... il l'avait toujours traité d'enfant gâté il avait toujours était injuste avec lui aujourd'hui, il apprenait tout ça, il se dégoûtait lui même. En réintégrant le présent il tomba sur un adolescent désorienté.

* * *

« - Harry... pourquoi n'as tu rien dis? »

« - Pourquoi aurais-je dit quoi que ce soit ? Il y a des gens comme moi, qui sommes fait pour obéir, et des gens comme l'oncle Vernon que je dois satisfaire, c'est normal non? »

« - NON Harry! ça ne l'est pas! »

« - Mais si professeur », affirma Potter un peu las, « même Monsieur Dumbledore le dit. »

« - QUOI! » Severus en tomba des nues... « Non Harry tu te trompes! C'est impossible! »

« - Monsieur, reprit Harry avec un air indulgent, si ça n'étais pas normal Madame Pomfresh ou les quelques griffondors qui ont vu mes cicatrices auraient dit quelque chose ne pensez vous pas? Et le professeur Dumbledore, n'aurait-il pas agit en conséquence lorsqu'il a comme vous vus ces souvenirs et d'autres encore? »

Severus était sous le choc, comment le respectable protecteur de la lumière, celui en qui il avait fini par mettre sa confiance, pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas amené Harry...Il lança un sort temporel qui lui apprit qu'il était 8h du matin. Respirant profondément il reprit :

« Harry...est-ce que tu me crois lorsque je te dis ne pas te vouloir de mal ? »

« Vous ne m'aimez pas monsieur, pourtant vous prenez soin de moi. Jamais vous ne m'avez traité différemment des autres étudiants... je ne vous comprends pas... mais je vous crois... » déclara le jeune homme.

« Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tout ceci durant les cours d'occlumencie que je t'ai donné ? » demanda soudainement le potioniste.

Une nouvelle fois le jeune homme se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi, mais il avait peur, peur que l'homme face à lui se mette en colère, peur de ne plus jamais voir l'étrange regard que le professeur posait sur lui depuis la veille...

Harry ne savait pas ce qui poussait celui qui jusqu'alors le détestait plus que quiconque, à se montrer gentil et attentif à son égard, il craignait donc que le moindre mot de travers mettrait un terme à cet interlude qu'il voulait à tout prix faire durer. Cependant, se doutant que son absence de réponse ne pouvait pas jouer en sa faveur, le griffondor pris son courage en main et s'expliqua.

« J'avais peur monsieur. Peur qu'en voyant tout ceci vous le preniez comme une invitation à agir de la même façon. Vous étiez dur avec moi et j'appréciais cela, grâce à vous je pouvais me sentir normal. Vous ne saviez pas ce que je suis... vous ne saviez pas que je ne méritais pas votre attention et j'avais peur que vous le découvriez je suis désolé... Vous êtes un homme de l'ombre et en quelque sorte un exemple pour moi, je voulais gagner le respect d'un homme comme vous... maintenant que vous savez ce que je suis, c'est utopique... »

« Tu voulais "gagner le respect d'un homme comme moi" ? » répéta bêtement l'aîné en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Je vous admire professeur. Vous souffrez beaucoup et vous ne le montrez jamais. Lorsque vous venez en aide aux autres, et vous le faites souvent, vous n'attendez rien en retour... Vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux. »

Severus était soufflé. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'il entendait de tels mots prononcés à son égard... et l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme était une preuve équivoque de sa sincérité. Le discours résonnait dans sa tête et il ne savait que dire. Peut être démentir certaine choses serait une bonne idée... ?

« Jamais je n'agirais comme les hommes de vos souvenirs. Vous êtes un homme Potter, pas une chose. Vous n'avez pas à vous soumettre comme vous l'avez fait à qui que ce soit. »

« Je ne suis pas un homme je suis un monstre monsieur... »

« Suis-je aussi un monstre ? »

« Non ! » s'horrifia le jeune homme.

« Je crois savoir que votre famille vous appelais ainsi parce-que vous êtes un sorcier, n'en suis-je pas un ? » Demanda calmement l'enseignant.

« Si... mais moi j'ai tué plein de personnes dont mes parents... je suis une anormalité... »

« Potter... Harry. Vous n'avez pas tué vos parents ni qui que ce soit à ma connaissance, je me suis engagé en tant que mangemort, j'ai tué un certain nombre d'innocent. Des anormalités dis-tu ? Et quelles sont-elles ? »

« Ils sont morts à cause de moi... c'est pareil... j'ai peur quand je suis entouré de trop de monde, je parle avec des serpents, mes meilleurs amis disent tout le temps que je ne suis pas normal, que je suis incapable de me comporter normalement, je ne fais même pas une bonne putain et... et j'aime les hommes. » déclara difficilement le jeune brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

« Harry... La peur que tu ressens lorsque tu es entouré de monde et normal vu ce que tu subis depuis ta plus tendre enfance, tu es un fourchelangue, c'est rare mais pas anormal, tu es naturellement angoissé dans de nombreuse situations et une fois encore ça n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas une catin, et comment peux-tu considérer l'homosexualité comme quelque chose d'anormal, tu as grandi dedans... mais cela dit, je suis moi même homosexuel. Si il y a un monstre dans cette pièce, ça n'est pas toi Harry. »

« ..J'ai peur monsieur. » sanglota l'étudiant perdu.

D'une voix des plus basses le professeur demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit. La demande fut acceptée bien que l'étudiant se soit tendu et semble attendre la suite des évènements avec une certaine anxiété.

Le potionniste comme s'il était en compagnie d'un animal blessé s'installa sur la couverture juste à coté du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener contre son torse. Après quelques secondes à gigoter pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tout deux confortablement installé, il s'immobilisa.

« J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Severus, Harry. » demanda t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Bien que physiquement détendu l'estomac du jeune homme était noué par l'angoisse. L'homme qui le tenait contre lui était vraiment fort, il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont son bras le retenait et dont son torse dur se soulevait à chaque respiration. Alors pour toute réponse il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

Severus sentait la tension et le combat intérieur que se menait Harry. Mais il voulait lui prouver qu'il était en sécurité avec lui, que jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal.

Ils restèrent dans la même position durant plus d'une heure. Le griffondor s'était bien détendu, cependant, s'il avait bien apprit quelque chose durant son éducation c'est bien qu'il devait en permanence rester sur ses gardes.

« Je vais devoir partir quelques heures Harry. »

Inconsciemment le jeune resserra sa main sur la cape de son enseignant. Puis hocha la tête à nouveau.

Quelques minutes après Severus quitta son appartement sur lequel une série d'alarmes avait été posées.

Durant son absence le jeune homme commença par patienter dans son lit. Puis il se leva et se mit à ranger la pièce. Curieux face à l'absence de douleur, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et regarda son reflet stupéfait. Ses cicatrices où donc étaient-elles passées ? Il chercha sous tous les angles puis fut surpris de ne trouver que les plus anciennes, même si elles étaient tout de même atténuées.

Pour remercier le professeur des soins qui lui avait prodigué autant que pour garder son calme, l'étudiant se mit à ranger les potions selon leur danger puis dans l'ordre alphabétique, après quoi il récura chaque outil un par un jusqu'à les rendre comme neufs.

Ceci fait il se mit sans même y penser à nettoyer l'intégralité des appartements de maître potioniste. Ses gestes étaient précis et très rapides, les taches que l'on supposait indélébile sur la pierre, partirent sous les passages multipliés de la brosse qu'il tenait.

Le fait de nettoyer l'apaisait grandement, quand sols et mur furent d'une parfaite propreté il s'occupa de tous les chaudrons oublié dans une pièce attenante au laboratoire du professeur.

Moins de quatre heures après, les cachots du professeur Snape furent d'une propreté presque effrayante, pas la moindre poussière en vu, pas le moindre objet de travers. Raison pour laquelle Severus était figé à l'entrée de son appartement malgré la douleur qui mettait chaque nerf de son corps à rude épruve.

Lorsque le tableau s'était ouvert il avait était surpris par le parfum frais et propre qui lui avait sauté aux narines, mais maintenant qu'il voyait pourquoi, il était statufié. Que c'était-il donc passé !?

Un regard circulaire dans son salon lui appris que son « invité » ne s'y trouvait pas. Difficilement l'homme avança dans son appartement et progressa vers sa chambre. Au premier regard la pièce lui parue aussi inoccupée que le salon. Pourtant, ses sens en alertes de par sa faiblesse le poussèrent à examiner la chambre plus en détail. L'air semblait flou dans un des coins, lentement il s'en approcha puis lança un sort de désillusion.

Harry était en chien de fusil contre le mur, assoupi. Il dégageait une grande fragilité qui attendrit le professeur. Une barrière magique était érigée autour du jeune homme, lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment pour le toucher, Severus la sentit crépiter, mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait il ne fut pas repousser, la barrière sembla l'accepter.

Le potioniste prit le jeune homme dans ses bras sans qu'il ne se réveille, et le porta à nouveau jusqu'au lit où il le déposa.

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur Harry... je suis avec toi maintenant... » murmura l'homme en sortant de la chambre sans bruits.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu (?)

Il serait bien aimable à vous de me laisser une petite (ou moins petite) review pour me donner vos avis.

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

* * *

**_Salut à vous, nous ne sommes effectivement pas le 19 _****mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster ce jour là donc je le fais maintenant.**

**_Voici le 3eme chapitre des Mensonges d'une vie réécrit par mes soins et corrigé au mieux par quelques amis. J'espère sincèrement que ceci rendra votre lecture plus agréable. Je me permets d'attendre vos avis à la fin de votre lecture, bien à vous._**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Onigiri195 : **Salut, heureuse de lire que tu me suis toujours merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. La voici.

**Mandragore :** Coucou à toi, il me semble que c'est la première fois que j'ai le plaisir de lire l'une de tes reviews, c'est donc avec plaisir que je te présente ce nouveau chapitre, dans l'espoir qu'il te plaise.

**Adenoide :** Bonjour, ravie de voir que tu es toujours avec moi. Une partie des réponses à tes questions se trouve ici et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elles te plairont. J'attends ton avis avec impatience.

**Nepheria :** Hey, et bien merci pour ta review bien encourageante j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira au moins autant que les précédents.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Rappel :**

_Harry était en chien de fusil contre le mur assoupi. Il dégageait une grande fragilité qui attendrit le professeur. Une barrière magique était érigée autour du jeune homme, lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment pour le toucher Severus la sentit crépiter, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait il ne fut pas repousser, la barrière sembla l'accepter. _

_Le potioniste prit le jeune homme dans ses bras sans qu'il ne se réveille, et le porta à nouveau jusqu'au lit où il le déposa._

_« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur Harry... je suis avec toi maintenant... » murmura l'homme en sortant de la chambre sans bruits._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Severus lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur de sa chambre se dirigea vers l'une de ses étagères de potion. Bouche bée, il remarqua que toutes étaient parfaitement rangées, dans un ordre qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé mais qui semblait des plus pratiques. L'homme s'empara d'une potion de soin qui contrerait les effets du _doloris_ et l'avala d'une traite.

Les découvertes qu'il avait faites sur le jeune homme lui faisaient tourner la tête. Jamais il ne se laisserait plus berner, il veillerait sur Harry, le survivant... finalement, il portait bien son nom ce jeune homme, il ne faisait plus que survivre depuis la mort de James et Lily... Peut être pourrait-il enfin lui apprendre ce qu'était vraiment la vie ? Là serait sa nouvelle mission, Harry Potter serait le seul être auquel il serait fidèle, les choix du Lord et de Dumbledore ne passeraient qu'en second plan.

Avec un sourire dérisoire il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait quitté Harry.

Alors qu'il serrait le jeune homme contre lui, sa marque s'était mise à lui brûler l'avant bras. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, plusieurs mangemorts étaient déjà au sol pantelant.

_(Salle de rassemblement, manoir Riddle, quelques heures plus tôt)_

« Severus... » avait commencé le seigneur des ténèbres sur un ton beaucoup trop mielleux pour le bien du potioniste. « Dis moi donc où ce bon vieux directeur à déplacer le garçon, et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ? »

Haussant légèrement un sourcil comme lorsqu'il était étonné Severus s'inclina puis répondit.

« Si Dumbledore a déplacé Potter, maître, il l'a fait sans en tenir l'ordre informé. »

« L'ordre, ou toi ? » demanda Voldemort en jouant sinistrement avec sa baguette.

« La plus part sont incompétent en occlumenti, maître, s'il l'a dit, ce n'est pas à tout le monde... »

Si Severus n'avait pas fini sa phrase, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Un _doloris_ le frappa de plein fouet en pleine poitrine.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfait. Où est le garçon !? »

La voix du mage noir résonna dans la pièce comme si elle était vide. Severus qui se doutait que son calvaire n'était pas terminé, ne prit pas la peine de se relever se contentant de simplement s'agenouiller.

Il s'agissait tout de même d'un comble que le seigneur des ténèbres soit au courant de la disparition du sauveur avant même le côté de la lumière...

Face à lui le mage noir ruminait en silence, ou tout du moins pas d'une manière intelligible pour l'oreille humaine. Nagini, s'agitait sur ses genoux puis se redressa pour fixer Severus de ses pupilles obliques avant de bouger négativement la tête.

L'espion frissonna en voyant faire le reptile. Et une impression étrange le saisie. Etait-il possible que cet animal puisse faire de la légimentie ? Non... Si ça avait était le cas, c'est un _avada_ et non un _doloris_ qui se dirigerait vers lui à cet instant...

Finalement, lorsque la « réunion » se termina, et qu'il s'apprêta à quitter la salle, Voldemort lui lança une dernière... 'recommandation' :

« Si ce que tu me caches me fait défaut un jour Severus, je t'anéantirais. »...

* * *

Un mois passa ainsi, Harry ne tremblait plus dés que Severus était proche de lui et souriait de manière de plus en plus naturelle et de plus en plus souvent. Ils discutaient devant une tasse de thé lorsque les flammes de l'âtre changèrent de couleur Severus bondit sur ses pieds et ordonna à l'étudiant de quitter la pièce.

Le griffondor obéis sans se poser la moindre question, durant les jours où il avait été en compagnie du professeur il avait vu de nouvelles choses, entrevu une nouvelle vie...

Dés qu'il fut à l'extérieur du salon, Severus jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour être sûr que rien n'appartenant à son colocataire ne demeurait dans la pièce puis se rassit et leva de l'âtre le sortilège de protection qu'il y avait posé.

Le passage libre une tornade non identifiée fut propulsée dans le salon du sorcier.

« - Severus! Nous avons un problème! Harry a disparu! » s'écria le grand Albus Dumbledore en dépoussiérant sa robe bleu.

« - Comment ça disparu? Il n'est plus avec ses moldus? » demanda le potioniste en mettant ses barrière mentales et son masque impassible en place avec l'acharnement dont il ne faisait preuve habituellement qu'en présence du mage noir Voldemort, bien qu'à cet instant le vieillard sembla bien plus maléfique à Severus.

« - Je vous ai connu plus perspicace! Ce petit imbécile a fait une fugue ! Vous rendez vous compte!? Et en plus de ça, trop préoccupé par la disparition de son petit neveu Vernon Dursley a laissez passer sa chance de devenir le vice président de son entreprise! » râla le directeur en renversant d'un geste de main toute une étagère.

Severus se mit a passer en revu tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour tuer le directeur en lui faisant endurer un maximum de douleur, que ça soit a l'aide de potion, de sort ou même de façon moldu... mais aucune ne lui semblait suffisamment lente et douloureuse.

« - S'il s'est enfuit, c'est peut être par-ce-que il n'y est pas bien traité, non? »

« - Il a une famille qui s'occupe de lui! Un oncle qui l'a aidé à s'intégrer dans la société moldu! Imaginez qu'il tombe entre les mains d'un mangemort! Ou de Voldemort lui même! Ce gosse me rend fou! Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir, il est temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières! »

Severus bien qu'il n'y paraisse rien, était hors de lui et se demanda ce que ferait le seigneur des ténèbres s'il apprenait ce qui été arrivé à Harry, s'en doute l'aurait-il mieux traité lui même. Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'une explosion de magie appartenant à Albus terrassa l'intégralité de l'appartement.

« - Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit du cotés de vous-savez-qui, je vous le ferais savoir Albus. » grogna l'homme en pensant subitement au mal que s'était donné Harry pour garder cet espace rangé et parfaitement propre.

« - J'y compte bien Snape. Dans le cas contraire vous en subiriez les conséquences » le vieille homme en prononçant cette phrase avait abordé un sourire des plus sadique.

Severus se tendit en voyant sont supérieur passer ses doigts sur une pierre particulière du mur. Puis sans rien dire de plus Albus quitta par la cheminée le cachot.

Craignant ce qu'il allait trouver, l'enseignant commença à se dirigé vers « la » pierre. Cependant, il fut arrêté par un reniflement juste derrière lui, puis une main fine saisie la sienne.

Il tourna à peine la tête vit le visage noyé par les larmes de Harry.

« Ne regarde pas... Tu m'as dit avoir confiance en moi... fais le... je sais ce qu'il y a là, il veut te faire du mal... » souffla Harry en resserrant sa main sur celle du professeur.

« Tu as raison Harry... tout ceci n'a plus d'importance, seul toi compte maintenant. »

L'étudiant sourit. Bien qu'il n'en croit rien, il appréciait plus que tout entendre les paroles gentilles de l'homme. Tout comme de se sentir enlacé, si au départ cette tendresse l'avait au moins autant terrorisé que la violence, ça n'était plus le cas. Avec hésitation il se rapprocha du torse de son hôte qui resta sans bouger puis lentement referma ses bras autour de l'adolescent.

« Tu le pensais vraiment... Tu veux vraiment me protéger... même maintenant que tu me connais... ? » demanda Harry fixant un point invisible.

« Bien-sûr Harry, je te protégerais et je veux vraiment que tu me le dises s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, si quelqu'un te fait du mal, te blesse ou te regarde de travers. Tu es un homme bien, et je veux que tu ailles bien... »

« Alors laisse-moi le droit de te protéger s'il te plaît. Je ne dirais le à personne, les gens ne sauront rien, c'est promis... Je ferais comme toi, dans l'ombre... »

L'absence de réponse fut mal interprétée par l'étudiant qui resserra son éteinte avant de reprendre :

« C'était idiot pardonne-moi... Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide... et encore moins de celle de quelqu'un comme moi... »

« Arrêtes tes ânerie Harry, je suis juste touché que tu souhaites je protéger, et bien-sûr que j'accepte... Tu n'as pas faim ?»

Le griffondor n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le fait qu'il ait faim intéresse quelqu'un, il hocha donc simplement la tête en déclarant qu'il allait faire le repas et qu'il rangerait le salon plus tard.

Harry s'agitait dans la cuisine pour rien, il avait entrepris de cuisiner, faire la vaisselle et de ranger en même temps, le tout sans une once de magie. De temps à autre une larme dévalait ses joues.

Severus appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte ne cessait de se questionner. Il ne devait pas oublier que cet adolescent était le grand Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas le cacher du reste du monde... Il lui fallait à tout prit agir. Mais pour faire quoi ? Seuls, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Il avait une petite idée mais s'il se trompait, ça risquait de détruire le jeune homme...

Le lendemain Severus attendit le réveil d' Harry pour partir.

L'enseignant était persuadé du fait qu'il soit impossible que tout le monde soit au courant de la situation d'Harry et en soit satisfait. Quittant l'enceinte du château le potioniste se rematérialisa sur les marches du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Il frappa et immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'il espérait voir.

« Snape ? Que venez-vous faire ici? »

« As-tu eu la visite d'Albus ? »

L'homme grisonnant face à Severus fronça les sourcils. Le potioniste ne venait jamais le voir pour le plaisir, et il avait déjà sa potion tue loup, donc que voulait-il?

Voyant le potioniste particulièrement alerte et les regards méfiants qu'il jetait derrière lui, l'habitant du Square Grimmrauld se décala pour laisser son visiteur entrer.

« Bien... Harry a disparu. » lâcha Severus en plongeant son regard dans les yeux ambrées de son vis à vis.

« Quoi ? Comment ça disparu ?! »

« Il n'est plus chez ses moldus, parti, envolé disparu... tu veux un dessin Lupin ? »

L'homme recula d'un pas et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

« Il s'est enfuit ?... Je savais que ça finirait par arriver... »

Severus se tendit en entendant la remarque du loup garou. Il savait ?! Il fallait qu'il sache tout ce dont le lycan avait connaissance pour être sûr qu'il pouvait sans risque lui révéler la vérité...

« S'il c'est enfuit c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je le pensais » Cracha Severus.

Remus se leva brusquement en lançant à son vis à vis un regard haineux.

« Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Arrêtes de le traiter comme un gamin pourris gâté ! Il n'est pas James ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez ses moldus !... »

« Et toi tu le sais ? » coupa soudain Severus sur un ton lourd de menaces. « Répons moi Lupin. Sais-tu, oui ou non, ce que ces misérables moldus font endurer à Harry depuis des années!? »

La colère qu'avait ressentie Remus se transforma immédiatement en culpabilité. Il ne comprenait qu'une chose de la réaction de Severus, quelque chose de grave c'était passé avec Harry. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que Severus prenne sa défense...

« … Je sais seulement qu'il n'y est pas des mieux traités... mais Albus dit que... »

« Pas des mieux traité ?! Oublis ce que t'a dis Albus et dis moi ce que tu sais de la manière dont Harry était traité là-bas. »

« Je n'en sais presque rien... mis à part qu'il n'y est pas bien nourris... et je crois qu'il y est parfois battu. »

Severus soupira de soulagement. La culpabilité qu'il voyait chez le loup lui prouvait qu'il s'en voulait et n'aurait s'il avait été tenu au courant, jamais laissé les choses aller aussi loin.

« En toute logique, Albus va venir te voir bientôt... Ensuite viens dans mes appartements ne lui parles pas de ma visite, ni de celle que tu vas me rendre. Il en va de la vie d'Harry. Je pense qu'elle t'ait assez importante pour que tu m'accordes le bénéfice du doute au moins une fois... »

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le maître des potions et que Remus voulu se rendre dans son salon, il eut la surprise de se retrouver cible d'un regard indéchiffrable de Walgbura Black qui pour la première fois ne chercha pas à l'injurier.

Severus avait l'impression que sa visite avait été très rapide, pourtant lorsqu'il revint dans ses appartements il se demanda si sa perception du temps n'était pas quelques peu altérer.

Harry assis à table l'attendait sagement devant un petit déjeuné complet.

Un regard circulaire lui appris que non content d'avoir préparé ce repas, le jeune homme avait pendant son absence rangé le salon effaçant toute traces du passage du directeur.

« Nous allons avoir de la visite. » déclara l'aîné.

Harry s'emparant de l'habitude de Severus haussa un sourcil en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Remus, je suis allé le voir. Il n'est au courant de rien... j'en suis sûr j'ai utilisé la légimenti. » déclara innocemment le potioniste.

Le jeune homme sourit en reposant sa tasse. Il n'avait pas posé la question mais il avait effectivement eut peur que Remus ait menti en disant ne pas être au courant de sa situation.

Comme chaque jour ils allèrent faire des potions en binôme. Ils y étaient encore lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le tableau appris au deux bruns que Remus était le visiteur. Pendant qu'Harry finissait la potion, Severus alla ouvrir. Il trouva de l'autre coté un Lupin perdu le regard rougis par des larmes rapidement effacées.

« Je ne peux pas participer aux recherches... Je pars demain matin pour l'Alaska. »

Le brun fit entrer l'homme avec un soupire.

« Ce que tu vas apprendre ici ne dois pas sortir de ces appartements... c'est compris Remus ? »

L'homme fut très surpris du ton utilisé par son vis à vis ainsi que par l'usage de son prénom. Un regard dans l'appartement aux-quel il n'avait pas encore fait attention. Tout était parfaitement propre et rangé, à tel point que s'en était étonnant.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, ni pour moi, mais pour Harry. »

Remus secoua la tête submergé par l'incompréhension.

« Les recherches n'ont pas lieu d'être Remus. »

Le loup se leva d'un bond et fixa Harry qui était en train de refermer la porte du laboratoire.

Le déclique de la poignée eut à peine retenti qu'Harry se retrouva enlacé contre le torse de Remus qui le sentit se tendre plus sûrement qu'un arc. Mais ne comprenant pas, il resserra plus son étreinte en le touchant pour être sur que ça n'était pas une hallucination.

Severus qui perçu très rapidement que la situation était proche de l'explosion se leva et se gratta la gorge.

« Lupin ça suffit. »

Remus s'apprêta à râler quand il perçu la tension magique qui emplissait l'air. Harry les yeux grands ouverts et peinant à retrouver une respiration normale était à n'en pas douter la source de ce phénomène. Severus bouscula le lycan et enlaça Harry en murmurant

« Je suis là Harry. Tu es en sécurité, chez Severus, tu m'entends ? »

Lentement la tension descendit jusqu'à redevenir normale. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de son mentor et se mit à respirer calmement.

« Remus ne te veux pas de mal. Il t'aime. Tu lui as manqué et il a eut peur. Personne ici ne te fera de mal. Nous voulons te protéger. »

Harry sans lâcher le potioniste tourna la tête vers l'autre occupant de la pièce.

Remus s'assit lentement tout en le regardant. Il avait forcément raté quelque chose de très important. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Harry ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi était-il ici ?!

« Que fais tu ici Harry ? »

« J'avais besoin d'aide... et Severus était là. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Le ton sur lequel avait parlé Harry combiné au regard glacial de Severus dissuadèrent Remus de toute question.

Le principal était que le jeune homme aille bien, or il était en vie, en sécurité et qui plus est, n'était plus seul.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe Harry, et pour le moment, je ne veux pas savoir, je dois partir demain et je le ferais. Moins j'en saurais, mieux cela sera. Je vous fais confiance. Et merci encore Severus... »

Remus se leva et après un instant d'hésitation déposa un baisé sur le haut du crâne de son 'presque filleul' avant de partir.

Mais avant de fermer la porte derrière lui il se retourna et déclara :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Albus, mais gardez bien en tête, que tu es le sauveur Harry. Combattre Albus et le seigneur des ténèbres en même temps ne vous sera pas possible... »

Harry regarda bouche bée la porte se fermer tout comme Severus. Le lycan avait parfaitement raison. Là serais peut être leur solution… mais ça ne serait vraiment pas facile. Pas facile et particulièrement dangereux. Mais plus que ses mots, c'est la réaction de Remus qui perturbait grandement les deux bruns. Un seul mot venait à l'esprit de Severus: Lâche!

« -Pourquoi fait-il tout ceci... ? » demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

« -Je ne sais pas Harry... il veut sûrement ton nom ou... »

« -Pas lui... Voldemort...penses-tu que l'on pourrait le modérer, lui faire entendre raison... ?»

« - Tu envisages vraiment de rejoindre l'assassin de tes parents ?! enfin... que veux tu vraiment savoir » se reprit le professeur Snape.

« - Je sais ce qu'il a fait... mais je ne peux que comprendre qu'il ai perdu la raison, lui au moins, contrairement à moi, il a ouvert les yeux et n'a pas subis en se disant que c'était normal ou qu'il méritait qu'on lui fasse du mal... » souffla le brun au yeux verts en se mettant à nettoyer nerveusement la table.

« - Ce n'était pas un reproche, bien au contraire... Je pense que si quelqu'un peu lui faire entendre raison, c'est bien toi. Quand tu seras prêt Harry, je lui parlerais, et si tu le souhaites, tu pourras essayer de le rencontrer. »

« - Je te remercie. »

« - ..Harry? En agissant ainsi tu va sûrement perdre tout le soutien que tu avais venant de tes amis... » dit Severus un peu hésitant.

« - Et ... toi? M'abandonneras-tu? Me laisseras-tu seul, si je prends le risque de me rapprocher de Tom? »

« - Non Harry jamais je ne te laisserais, qu'importe ton choix, je te protégerais toujours de mon mieux. »

« - Alors je vais essayer. Tu es le seul à t'être occupé de moi et ce malgré nos différents. Mes amis? Tu as dis que j'étais une personne normale, quelqu'un de bien et je sais que je suis faible mais je ne veux plus les entendre me dire le contraire... Et puis tu as dit qu'il n'était pas normal de me demander de faire des _choses_ »

« - Tu es en train de me dire que tes camarades de dortoir ont abusé de toi... ?!

« - Pas tous... juste ceux dont Albus avait besoin pour quelque chose je crois qu'il les y a autorisé en échange de leur silence et de quelques services... Entre eux ils parlaient de moi comme d'une récompense. »

« Et c'est mes serpentards qui sont retords hein... » grogna Seveurs faisant tristement sourire Harry.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal, plus il en apprenait sur ce qu'avait été la vie de Harry plus il avait envie d'exterminer la moitié de la population anglaise, sorcière comme moldus.

Durant les jours suivants, ils abordèrent souvent le sujet. Harry n'était pas contre l'idée de rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres mais était absolument terrifié. Severus lui même n'était pas rassuré pour deux noises. Ils décidèrent finalement que l'aîné irait voir le mage noir pour aborder la possibilité de rallier l'étudiant à leur cause.

Satisfait de cette conclusion, Harry prépara du thé ils se mirent à le boire abordant des sujets plus léger tel que les potions, matière dans la quelle le griffondor semblait finalement ne pas être un cas désespéré.

Ce fut cet instant que choisi le directeur de l'école Poudlard pour forcer ses barrières anti-transplanage et apparaître au beau milieu de son salon.

Il ne fallu qu'une seconde au vieille homme pour que les yeux écarquillés il s'empare de sa baguette et mette enjoue les deux bruns.

« - Rassurez moi Severus, vous n'êtes pas le sorcier qui a fait croire à ce gosse qu'il est libre de diriger sa vie?! »

* * *

A suivre...

Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre terminé...Qu'avez vous pensé vous de tout ceci ?

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Et vous dis à très bientôt...

Et à nouveau... mille pardons pour les fautes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**_nda1:_****_ Salut, comment est-ce que ça va ? Voici le 4eme chapitre réécrit des Mensonges d'une vie bonne lecture à vous. Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon retard. _**

**_J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture_**

RAR

**nepheria4**:  
Salut, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise voici la suite en espérant ne pas te décevoir.

**Adenoide**: Effectivement rejoindre Voldy est dans les plans de Sev & 'Ry. Quant à leur possible est malencontreuse rencontre avec un _avada_ en arrivant chez le lord, ça n'est pas vraiment prévu ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaire :)

**_Rappel_**

_Severus a prit contact avec Remus qui peut maintenant partir en mission tranquille. Harry et Severus boivent un thé..._

_Ce fut cet instant que choisi le directeur de l'école Poudlard pour forcer ses barrières anti-transplanage et apparaître au beau milieu de son salon._

_Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au vieil homme pour que les yeux écarquillés il s'empare de sa baguette et mette enjoue les deux brun._

_« - Rassurez moi Severus, vous n'êtes pas le sorcier qui a fait croire à ce gosse qu'il est libre de diriger sa vie?! »_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« - Harry... commença Severus. »

Avec une rapidité qu'il n'avait que rarement utilisée, Harry se jeta sur Albus, le prenant au dépourvu il parvint presque à l'atteindre mais le vieillard lui lança un Doloris qui le fit se tordre de douleur et choqua le professeur de potion autant que l'éclat mauvais brillant dans ses yeux.

L'homme brun n'hésita pas une seconde et posa sa main droite sur la marque des ténèbres en saisissant le bras de Harry qui retenait à grande peine ses hurlements de douleur.

Après quelques secondes dans le flou le plus total et plongés dans des sensations similaires à celles ressenties lors de l'usage d'un porte-au-loin, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans des appartements sombres mais très luxueux.

« - Restes là, je vais revenir je te promets Harry... je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution. » déclara le mangemort en espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« - Il me faut ma baguette si je dois rester ici seul... »

En voyant Severus utiliser sa marque, le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait compris qu'ils allaient réapparaître dans le manoir du Lord Voldemort.

Après quelque secondes, Severus demanda à Harry quelques gouttes de son sang et avec quelques mots totalement incompréhensibles, ils virent une baguette faite en bois de houx, de 27,5 centimètres apparaitre. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé et Severus sortit fermant la porte à l'aide de multiples sorts.

Mettant du mieux qu'il put son anxiété de côté, le potioniste se rendit dans le bureau occupé par le seigneur des ténèbres

« - Severus... pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi je ressens de grandes perturbations magique ?»

« - Mon seigneur... je vous en pris, calmez-vous... »

« - Ne t'avises pas de me dire ce que j'ai à faire, et explique toi, tu sais que la patience n'est pas mon point fort... »

« - Harry Potter est ici, et ce n'est pas pour vous combattre. »

Le mage noir écarquilla les yeux, et quitta son bureau d'un pas aussi calme que possible, dans les couloirs tous les mangemorts lui laissaient le passage avec plus d'empressement encore qu'à l'accoutumé.

Quand il fut devant les appartements de son bras droit et potioniste il ressentit la puissance qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il trouverait derrière.

En entrant, d'abords il ne vit rien puis sur le lit il trouva Nagini dans une grande conversation avec un jeune homme au corps frêle et attirant et aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant.

« $ -Tu n'es donc pas là pour tuer mon Maître?$ »

« $- Non je sssuis là car je sssouhaite être maître de ma vie$ » répondit le jeune homme en caressant doucement la tête du reptile qui semblait apprécier le traitement.

« - Et tu penses que je peux et vais t'aider pour cela, » intervint moqueusement le lord noir manifestant sa présence par la même occasion.

Harry sursauta et se leva, cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement annonciateur d'un combat au lieu de quoi il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Le temps sembla s'arrêter mais Severus devina que son maître fouillait l'esprit de Harry et le voyant la douleur se peindre sur le visage de l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas faiblir mais le lord noir fouillait sa mémoire sans état d'âme lui faisant revire ses plus grandes humiliations, ses peurs les plus profondes, ses pires cauchemars...

Lorsqu'enfin Voldemort quitta l'esprit du jeune homme il regarda impassible se dernier tomber à genoux, le corps tremblant. Avec un reniflement de dégoût il sortit de la pièce.

Dés que la porte fut fermée Severus se jeta sur Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Il savait ce qu'il venait de ce passer et compatissait fortement cependant, rien n'aurait pu se produire autrement. Ils étaient encore en vie ce qui en soit était un bon signe, mieux encore, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait était conduit dans les cachots.

Les sanglots du jeune homme ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer.

A quoi diable s'était il attendu ?! Il arrivait la bouche en cœur chez son plus grand ennemi et accessoirement plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et s'attendait à être accueilli à bras ouverts ?

« Harry ? »

Il avait ressenti la colère et le dégoût de l'homme qui avait violé son esprit, il voulait mourir, tout abandonner et mourir, il n'était rien, ne comptait pour personne, il n'était qu'un chien en fuite, sa famille espérait sans doute qu'il soit déjà mort, pourquoi se fatiguait il à vouloir les sauver... ?

« Harry s'il te plaît... réponds »

Ne lui avait-on pas assez répéter son inutilité ?

Ils allaient trouver quelqu'un de fort, sur qui ils pourraient compter et lui personne ne le pleurerait... Tous seraient soulagés de le savoir disparu...

« Reste avec moi Harry... »

Qui donc l'appelait ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que ses pensées prenaient un cours qu'il ne leur connaissait pas ?

Pourquoi repensait-il à sa première séance de quidditch ? Il s'était senti libre à ce moment là, volant sur ce ballai...

Pourquoi repensait-il à ses disputes avec Malfoy et le professeur Snape ? Ils étaient sans doutes les seuls à l'avoir traité en égale le prenant pour un adversaire à la hauteur, digne d'un quelconque intérêt...

Pourquoi repensait-il à cet instant dans la chambre des secrets lors de sa seconde année ? Il s'était battu contre le Basilic et avait vu le souvenir de Tom Riddle, là aussi il avait voulu mourir, mais Fumsec était revenu et l'avait sauvé... Cette année là, pour la première fois il avait eut l'impression d'être utile. Des gens avaient eut besoin de lui, pour quelle raison Albus lui avait dit le contraire... ?

« On à besoin de toi Harry... »

A qui donc était cette voix grave aux accents bien connus ? Cette robe qui frottait contre son visage? Cette main qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux ? Ce parfum épissé … ?

Severus.

«J'ai besoin de toi...»

Tout ceci, c'était lui.

L'homme qui depuis plus d'un mois le supportait, le faisait rire, lui montrait un monde inconnu, effrayant et attirant. Son exemple, celui à qui il voulait ressembler... cet homme croyait en lui, il le lui avait dit. Cet homme le tenait dans ses bras, et même s'il faisait peu être semblant Harry ne voulait pas que tout ceci cesse.

Inconsciemment il se calma, ses poings serraient la robe noir du professeur de potion qui continuait à prononcer doucement son nom en orientant au mieux les pensées de son étudiant, de son protéger.

Bientôt Harry s'endormit, épuisé et apaisé. Le mangemort reporta le corps fin sur son lit et seulement il remarqua que le serpent de son maître s'y trouvait. Il les fixait avec attention mais sans son habituel air menaçant.

Avec un haussement d'épaule il déposa le griffondor sur sa couche. Il était à jour dans ses potions et ne travaillait plus pour le vieux fou, Harry comptait plus que tout alors il resterait là, ne chercherait plus à se débarrasser de la marque qui tachait son bras.

De toute façon, le vieux avait détruit plus de dix années de recherches intensives sur le sujet, il ne pouvait pas repartir de zéros.

Avec un sourire dérisoire il se rappela son désarrois face au geste de son « mentor » et de la réaction du jeune homme, ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre. Bientôt il arriverait à rendre à l'étudiant sa confiance en lui, alors son maître verrait sa valeur et sa puissance.

Pour l'instant, ils devaient de reposer...

Les deux occupants de la pièce se réveillèrent en même alors que le bras du plus âgé se mit à le brûler dans les alentour de six heure du matin.

« Je reviens dès que possible. Rendors-toi petit Harry »

Le jeune homme sourit sous le surnom affectueux et secoua la tête négativement. Il avait bien assez dormi. En moins de cinq minutes ils furent près Severus quitta la chambres pendant qu'Harry s'installer devant la bibliothèque. Il était dans le château du Lord Voldemort, il n'allait pas perdre son temps. De plus s'il voulait vraiment être en mesure de protéger Severus, il allait lui falloir aguerrir un certain nombre de connaissances.

Le mangemort gagna le bureau de son maître avec l'inquiétude au ventre. Dès l'instant où il entra dans la pièce sans fenêtre où Le Dark lord l'attendait, Severus douta de s'en sortir vivant.

« A qui va ta fidélité Severus » demanda la vois doucereuse du maître des lieux.

« Elle ne va pas à votre ennemi maître » déclara Severus avec plus de sûreté qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

Le grand homme dont il ne voyait que le dos se retourna brusquement et le darda d'un regard particulièrement aiguisé puis il fit un sourire sarcastique.

« Harry Potter n'est pas mon allié. »

« Harry Potter, n'est pas votre ennemi maître... »

« C'est un gamin misérable, un chien dressé par des barbares. Il est faible, sans le moindre intérêt. Je suppose qu'il est actuellement dans ton lit ? » demanda le seigneur des ténèbres avec ironie.

« Je ne ressent aucune attirance physique pour lui, mon seigneur... Il est en bonne voie. Vous l'avez vu, avec ce qu'il a subi... »

« Il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser faire. C'est n'est pas une maison d'accueil pour sorciers en détresse ici. S'il reste je l'abat comme le chien qu'il est. »

Severus eut bien du mal à ne pas perdre la face. Il avait poussé Harry à venir en ces lieux et voilà ce qu'ils y trouvaient, comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que le mage noir allait accepter Harry comme allié. Il lui fallait à tout pris le sortir de là... le lord pouvait à tout moment se rendre dans ses appartements et le tuer...

« Bien maître... avait vous autre chose à me dire ? »

« Tu viens me dire que tu ne m'es plus fidèle et je vais te laisser repartir ? Je te pensais plus intelligent, me serais-je à ce point trompé sur toi ? »

« Maître. Il est prêt à combattre Dumbledore. Il a fait des erreurs mais... avoir Harry Potter à vos côtés n'est pas négligeable... »

Tom Riddle observait son ex-plus fidèle serviteur un peu contrarié. La fidélité de ce dernier était plus que vacillante ces derniers temps, au moins, il n'était pas dans le camp du vieux sénile. Supporter un gamin inutile dans son château et garder son fidèle ou se débarrasser de l'un et perdre le second.

« Il a tout intérêt à se faire discret. Je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour lui. »

« Je ferais en sorte que sa présence ici demeure un secret maître » souffla Severus soulagé.

Lorsqu'enfin il pu quitter le bureau de Voldemort, Severus courut presque jusqu'à ses appartements. Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il trouva.

Harry était debout au centre de son salon. Les yeux fermés, une légère brise d'origine magique agitait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Le serpent géant de son maître était enroulé autour du torse de l'étudiant et lui sifflait à l'oreille.

$- Resssste consssssentré. Cçççça n'est que Sssseverusss $

Une volée de sort sorti de nulle part s'abattît alors sur le jeune homme mais elle fut stoppée par un bouclier aux éclats doré.

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment les sifflements du serpent, Severus perçu sans mal l'enthousiasme de ce dernier. La légère brise tomba et Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ravis.

« Naguini dit que je ne pourrais pas rester si je ne deviens pas plus fort »

$ Ççça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit petit homme, seulement tu dois apprendre à maîtriser la forcccce qui est en toi. Tu es plus puisssssant que mon maître mais fragile, lorssssque tu sssssera plus confiant çççça ira mieux »

Severus se gratta la gorge et haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, le reptile semblait vraiment apprécier le petit brun ce qui il le savait ne pouvait être qu'un bon point, cependant il aimerait bien savoir pour quelle raison la bestiole qui semblait tant attaché à son maître agissait ainsi.

« J'ai le droit de m'entraîner n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien-sûr je te demanderais juste de ne pas sortir seul, personne ne doit savoir que tu es là. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois en moi Severus, mais je te promets de, dès aujourd'hui, faire tout mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir. »

Severus hocha la tête et fit enfiler au jeune homme une cape noire dont il rabattît la capuche de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse discerner son visage.

« Je vais te faire visiter un peu le château. N'ôte ta capuche sous aucun prétexte. »

$Je peux ressssster sssssur toi petit homme ? » demanda Nagini en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de adolescent.

Ce dernier acquiesça en caressant le reptile. Puis suivi Severus.

Dans ce château, personne ne le connaissait vraiment, il allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, faire ses preuves, montrer à Dumbledore et Voldemort que comme Severus le pensait il n'était pas un moins que rien.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions c'est avec une allure fière qu'Harry pénétra dans le couloir du château à la suite de son mentor qui le regarda avec une certaine fierté apaisante.

Le duo remonta le couloir déjà occupé par un nombre conséquent de mangemorts. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur leur passage.

L'énergie de Harry leur était inconnue, et s'il n'était pas inhabituel de croiser des nouveaux ou des étrangers, il n'était jamais arrivé de croiser qui que se soit se baladant avec Nagini sur les épaules. Cette dernière faisait d'ailleurs des commentaires sur les plus couards amusant le jeune homme. Soudain Severus s'arrêta, face à eux se trouvait Bellatrix.

« T'as été un bon toutou, le maître t'a autorisé à avoir le tien Snape » ricana t-elle.

Harry se tendit mais en voyant que la remarque n'était pas appréciée de son accompagnateur, il se concentra pour légèrement modifier sa voix puis déclara :

« Sans vouloir offenser la petite Dame. D'après ce que l'on dit la détraquée accroc à son maître, ce n'est pas Severus. »

Grimaçant de rage elle pointa sa baguette en direction de la silhouette encapuchonnée mais la tête de Nagini pointa brusquement sur elle avec un sifflement menaçant.

« Maintenant si tu permets, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Lestrange » fit le potioniste glacial en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le serpent.

Les deux bruns reprirent leur route vers la bibliothèque. Severus entra mes perdit le contact du jeune homme qui avait été projeté contre le mur du couloir. Gardant son visage caché il se retrouvait maintenant au centre de l'attention. Déjà quelques baguettes se levaient.

Le lord qui avait sentit la tentative d'intrusion dans la bibliothèque arriva et eut un rictus méprisant en voyant la raison de cet alarme.

$Maitre... pas devant vos mangemorts...$ siffla Nagini.

$Et pourquoi ççççça ?$ demanda Tom avec un haussement de sourcil.

$Parccccce-que le torturer ne vous aidera pas. Et il n'est pas votre mangemort, ssssi vous dissscutez icccci ççççça ne peut pas bien cccccce passsssser.$

$Il est moins utile que les autres, plus faible, je n'aurais qu'a le tuer.$ râla le seigneur des ténèbres.

$Je ssssuis ausssssi fourchelangue... Je vous demande de me laissssssser une chance. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, jusssssste que vous me permettiez de faire mes preuves$

Le lord avait oublié que le jeune homme parlait aussi le fourchelangue, ça n'était pourtant pas commun. Et il remercia mentalement son serpent de l'avoir arrêté avant qu'il n'humilie plus le jeune homme, il semblait effectivement que son état se soit amélioré.

Ce pouvait-il que Severus ait raison d'avoir confiance en lui ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il se relève malgré les traitements dont il avait été victime ? A ce moment là effectivement avoir Harry Potter dans son camp pourrait être un terrible avantage... mais il allait sans doute lui falloir de l'aide...

Décidant de remettre ses tergiversions à plus tard, le lord fit signe à Harry de le suivre pendant qu'il pénétrait dans l'immense pièce emplis de livre. En l'invitant ainsi, il déclarait à son château qu'il avait un invité et que ce dernier avait sa confiance. Bien peu comprirent la portée de son geste, et ceux pour qui se fut le cas observèrent « la silhouette » sous un nouveau jour.

Qui que soit cet invité, il était suffisamment important pour avoir le droit de se mouvoir dans le château sans la marque et il parlait le fourchelangue...

Les occupants de la bibliothèque les regardèrent juste entrer pour savoir si leur maître avait quelque chose à leur demander puis reprirent sans plus se soucier d'eux leur occupation en voyant que ça n'était pas le cas.

« Puisque tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité à Poudelard, penches toi sur mon cas » ordonna t-il à Severus avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations.

Durant toute la journée Harry lu divers œuvres, allant du simple manuel scolaire au traité de magie noire interdit. Nagini toujours sur ses épaules éloignait les possibles gêneurs en sifflant de manière menaçante. Severus de son coté désespérait peu à peu.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait demandé de s'occuper de « son cas » soit, chercher un moyen de lui permettre de retrouver son apparence entièrement humaine... il avait depuis le début des recherches consulté plusieurs centaine de cas sans rien trouver d'efficace. Il fallait ben dire que ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier créait des horcruxes et se prenait un _avada_ qu'il avait lui même envoyé sur un gamin !

Alors qu'il refermait un énième bouquin le potioniste remarqua qu'Harry lançait vers lui des regards incertains tout en sifflant doucement avec le serpent.

$Dis le!$

$Non ! Ça n'a absolument pas la moindre importance!$

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda alors le sorcier adulte.

L'étudiant se figea en lançant un regard accusateur à Nagini qui sembla t-il se moquait de lui puis il secoua négativement la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Severus qui commençait à bien le connaître attendit. Il n'eut pas à le faire longtemps, pas une minute ne s'était écoulée qu'Harry se redressa à nouveau avec une mine soucieuse.

« Severus... Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit sur mes envies et besoins... ? »

« Bien sur et ça tien toujours tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... »

« Bien... en fait, j'ai faim... »

Un sourire étrangement radieux paru sur le visage de Severus. Il se leva rapidement et rangea d'un sort tous les bouquins qui lui étaient inutiles. Sans perdre son sourire il tendit la main au jeune homme. Ce dernier la tête baissée pour ne pas que sa capuche ne bouge s'en saisi et suivi son mentor jusqu'à ses appartements.

Harry était touché par le bonheur qu'il voyait dans le regard de Severus. Ce dernier irradiait vraiment. Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il lui avait dit avoir faim ?

Alors que les elfes de maison leur fournirent le repas, Harry fit le service sous le regard des plus attentifs du potioniste.

« Tu ne dois jamais hésiter à me demander quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies dit que tu avais faim »

Le jeune homme sourit en entament son repas de bon cœur. Ainsi, il était vraiment normal de partager ses sentiments. Tout au long de son enfance on s'était acharné sur lui si son estomac avait le malheur de faire le moindre bruit, et là, il lui suffisait de dire avoir faim pour obtenir de la nourriture... Cette vie lui plaisait.

« Ton nouveau problème, va être de gagner le respect du « maître », que c'est il passer devant la bibliothèque ? Il avait l'air, intrigué. »

L'adolescent raconta au potioniste le dialogue en fourchelangue auquel il avait assisté.

Selon Severus, c'était une bonne chose, si le seigneur des ténèbres se rendait compte que Harry pouvait faire face, il l'aiderait sûrement à s'en sortir plutôt que d'essayer de le faire couler un peux plus.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent. Petit à petit Harry reprenait confiance en lui, sa magie se stabilisait et il parvenait à utiliser de puissants sorts de magie noire. Alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Severus dans une salle vide, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Je veux des résultats ! » ordonna Voldemort en entrant.

Le mangemort se figea et se fut à Harry de dresser un bouclier pour qu'il ne soit pas atteint par le sort qui fusait sur lui.

« Maître... votre apparence... »

« Silence! Comment ce fait-il que tu n'ais toujours pas de résultats !? Cela fait un mois que tu es ici ! Si c'est ce gamin qui te déconcentre...» fit le mage noir menaçant.

« Et bien... je ne peux rien pour vous tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé votre âme sœur... alors seulement vos magie respective vous rendrons votre entièreté maître... »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit demi-tour en sifflant comme à son habitude.

$ Et je fais quoi je passe une annonce !? Il en a de bonne celui-ci !$

Harry qui se retenait de rire prit en pleine face un sortilège qui l'aurait envoyé contre la porte si cette dernière ne s'était pas réouverte, en effet à la place il se retrouva dans le bras du seigneur des ténèbres qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Ca n'était pas tout les jours que des jeunes hommes à moitié nu et en sueur lui tombaient dans les bras. Leur magie respectives se mirent à crépiter autours d'eux. Harry le rouge aux joues ne savait que faire. Il sentait tout autour de lui la puissance écrasante du mage noir. Alors qu'il allait se recroqueviller sur lui même il se rappela des conseils de Severus et Nagini.

Il n'était pas faible. Prenant difficilement sur lui le jeune homme essaya de s'écarter. Cependant les bras du mage noir s'étaient resserrés autour de sa taille et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Se retenant à grande peine de paniquer Harry effaça de son visage tous sentiments et plongea son regard dans celui écarlate de son vis à vis.

A suivre...

* * *

**_nda2:_**J'ai un aveu à vous faire, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, j'avais l'intention de faire quelques modification mais voilà où j'en suis... j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'éloigne tant de l'histoire originale ?

Si oui dites le moi, quoi que ça fera une histoire nouvelle plus qu'inspiré par **Les mensonges d'une vie** 1ere.

**_nda3:_**_ Un franc merci à** Dymitry ,Aurelie Malfoy, Sahyadu2b, Shiragiku-chaan, stormtrooper2, Xanara, jojo1983 , Mireaven, Beebeul, adenoide,Celeste Rivera **pour vos reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces, les stats réchauffent le coeur (mais ne valent pas les reviews ;), j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il en sera de même pour ses suivant. Avec toute mon amitié, à bientôt j'espère. _

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**_Hey, vous allez bien ? Voilà le 5eme chapitre des Mensonges d'une vie (réécriture) bonne lecture à vous._**

**RAR** (pour ce qui est des autres je suis navrée du retard accumulé, mais je ne peux vous répondre tout de suite, je vous promets de le faire dés que possible à bientôt, encore navrée)

**Onigiri195**

Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu es toujours là^^ j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite que voici ^^.

**Mouton noir**

Salut, c'est un plaisir que de te retrouver ici. Pour tes critiques vis-à-vis "des mensonges d'une vie" les sont parfaitement justifiées et te remercie de prendre la peine de me les faire. J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture à bientôt

**Shishi-sama**

こ んにちは Shihi-sama, c'est un plaisir que de te compter comme lectrice(?) je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^^ en voici une partie, bonne lecture

**Adenoide**

Et bien et bien, serait-il possible que cette fois on trouve que je n'avance pas assez vite? J'espère que tu ne trouve pas que je traine trop en longueur... bonne lecture à toi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent

_Harry qui se retenait de rire prit en pleine face un sortilège qui l'aurait envoyé contre la porte si cette dernière ne s'était pas réouverte, en effet à la place il se retrouva dans le bras du seigneur des ténèbres qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Ca n'était pas tout les jours que des jeunes hommes à moitié nu et en sueur lui tombaient dans les bras. Leur magie respectives se mirent à crépiter autours d'eux. Harry le rouge aux joues ne savait que faire. Il sentait tout autour de lui la puissance écrasante du mage noir. Alors qu'il allait se recroqueviller sur lui même il se rappela des conseils de Severus et Nagini._

_Il n'était pas faible. Prenant difficilement sur lui le jeune homme essaya de s'écarter. Cependant les bras du mage noir s'étaient resserrés autour de sa taille et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Se retenant à grande peine de paniquer Harry effaça de son visage tous sentiments et plongea son regard dans celui écarlate de son vis à vis._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La surprise les prit tout deux alors qu'ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs du lord.

_La pièce où ils se trouvaient était des plus crasseuses. Un bureau bancal aux tiroirs cassés se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, dessus trois bougies éteintes semblaient avoir été oubliées. Les murs gris ressemblaient à ceux d'une prison et le lit semblait à peine plus confortable que le sol. Un corps longiligne semblait endormi sous un drap miteux. Pourtant quand la porte s'ouvrit sans vraiment de bruit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans que son corps ne bouge d'un millimètre. Une silhouette entra sur la pointe des pieds. Dans sa main se trouvait un objet qui ressemblait fort à une batte de base-ball il la leva dans l'intention de l'abattre._

_Soudain les trois bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent. Et la silhouette désormais quelques peu éclairés se figea._

_« Rassure moi Greggson, tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de me briser les jambes n'est ce pas ? »_

_« T...t...T 'es qu'un monstre Riddle ! T'as faillie le tuer, mais moi je vais pas te rater ! »_

_Harry regardait la scène immobile. Le surnom « monstre » résonnait sans fin dans sa tête. Le lord laissa tomber ses essais pour quitter ses souvenirs avec un grognement. L'insupportable gamin lui faisait le même coup qu'il avait fait au potionistequelques années plus tôt. Il allait le payer de sa vie, on ne viole pas l'esprit de Lord Voldemort impunément !_

_« Me tuer vraiment ? »_

_« Ouai ! T'es qu'un sorcier ! Et les sorciers on les brûle ! T'es pas normal ! »_

_« Mais je suis plus fort que toi... et quelle est la loi ici ? » demanda le plus jeune narquoisement alors que l'autre lâchait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la batte qu'il tenait._

_« Mais t'es seul ! On sait tous que t'es qu'un monstre et que tu mérites pas de vivre ! » s'égosilla l'autre._

« Vous étiez déjà très fort... quel âge aviez vous? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix alors que le Tom Riddle du souvenir riait d'un air dément.

« Dix ans. » répondit le plus âgé surpris par les différents sentiments éprouvés par le griffondor.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour plonger dans votre tête... Monsieur Riddle. »

« Tu es visiblement plus puissant que je le pensais. » renifla simplement le seigneur des ténèbres avec un air songeur.

« Quel est votre objectif, réel ? » demanda soudainement Harry pendant que le souvenir changeait et que le jeune Tom se battait contre d'autres élèves de l'orphelinat.

Le lord hésita quelque secondes à répondre. Bien que jamais il ne l'avouerait, il s'était laissé dépasser par les événements, Tom Riddle avait disparu pour laisser place au grand Lord Voldemort...

Quiconque l'entendant dirait qu'il était schizophrène, mais non... pas vraiment, disons plutôt que se détacher de ses actes en tant que mage noir lui avait permis de garder un minimum de raison. Prétexter l'élimination des moldus n'avait pas était son idée, lorsqu'une certaine personne l'en avait accusé, des sorciers et famille puissantes l'avaient rejoint donc pourquoi aurait-il démenti ? D'autant plus que c'était plus radical, et préviendrais de tous les problèmes qu'il aurait put avoir si ses idées première étaient appliqués... Quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce dit l'homme avec obstination. Pourtant, plus il regardait le profil du fouineur à ses coté plus le doute s'insinuait. Avec Harry Potter à ses côté il aurait l'occasion d'arrondir les angles...

« Révéler au monde moldu notre existence. Faire passer des testes à tous les nés moldus pour savoir s'il est utile qu'ils entrent dans une véritable école comme Poudlard ou s'il leur suffit d'une formation. Créer des orphelinats pour que les enfants sorciers abandonnés puissent y grandir. Prendre le ministère pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans les lois. Révéler au monde sorcier la vérité sur les différentes magies. Voilà grossièrement mes objectifs. Mais avec en face un sorcier comme Dumbledore, je ne peux faire dans la dentelle... »

« Il n'est à aucun moment question d'extermination ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Pas dans mes plants réel, non. Exterminer toute une population, je veux bien croire que j'ai dépassé certaines limites, mais tout de même. Je veux faire payer à ceux envers qui j'éprouve une... rencoeur bien méritée, ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Nous sommes en guerre, et je souhaite rétablir l'ordre des choses. »

« Si je suis officiellement avec toi... ça pourrait-être utile. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres hocha pensivement la tête alors qu'il se revoyait en train de tester ses premiers véritables sorts de magie noire sur les instituteurs de son orphelinat à 17 ans.

Lentement, les souvenirs se résorbèrent et ils réintégrèrent le " présent ".

Harry toujours dans les bras du lord s'était quelques peu détendu. Plongé dans le regard d'un noir sans fond du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je ne vous demande que de bien vouloir accepter que je reste ici et de me donner une chance. Je suis sûr d'une chose. M'avoir à vos cotés, ne serait-ce que pour mon nom vous sera utile.»

Le jeune homme avait parlé d'une voix posée et ne pensait plus le moins du monde à s'écarter du mage noir. Celui-ci le tenait toujours contre son torse et à deux pas, Severus les fixait les yeux écarquillés.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry était entré dans l'esprit du lord comme il l'avait fait dans le sien par le passé.

Quand à Voldemort, dire qu'il était troublé était un véritable euphémisme. Il tenait toujours le jeune homme contre lui et n'avait, il devait bien se l'avouer pas la moindre envie de le lâcher. Finalement prenant gade de garder un visage le plus neutre possible. Il repoussa doucement Harry et se retourna vers la sortie puis déclara :

« Sois à 20h dans mes appartements et nous parlerons de tout ceci... »

« Je passerais »

En l'entendant, le lord tourna brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme. Sa réponse l'avait surpris. Il était habitué à des « Oui maître » ou encore a des « Comme il vous plaira mon seigneur » mais pas à une réponse si simple, dites comme si elle avait pu être négative.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, les deux hommes restés dans la salle d'entrainement purent enfin souffler. Harry qui s'était retenu jusque là se laissa glisser au sol les jambes soudain flageolante. Il avait été terrifié, son cœur battait à une allure folle et pourtant, il se sentait bien.

« Tu viens de pénétrer l'esprit du lord… ?! Et tu es toujours debout ?! »

Une fois de plus, Severus se départit de son flegme pour aller enlacer le jeune homme.

« Merci pour tout Severus. Je te dois vraiment tout ce qui arrive et quoi qu'il se passe, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. »

Le potionniste se contenta de resserrer son étreinte malgré le fait qu'il ait tant à dire. Sans doute son protégé n'était pas près à l'entendre mais d'une certaine manière il l'avait lui aussi sauvé.

Décidant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment entrainés pour cette journée, ils gagnèrent les appartements de Severus. Ils se rafraichirent l'un après l'autre et s'installèrent devant la bibliothèque, coin qu'ils affectionnaient tout deux.

Avec surprise, ils virent Nagini se glisser sur les genoux de Harry. Severus se retourna immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée qui demeurait pourtant fermée.

« Elle est ici chez elle… les portes ne sont pas ce qui pourra l'empêcher d'aller où elle veut. » déclara Harry en répétant ce que le reptile venait de lui sifflé en voyant leur air ahuri.

Severus fixa le jeune homme caressé la tête lisse de l'animal intrigué. Nagini n'avait pour habitude de se promener loin de son maître alors pour quelle raison pouvait elle tant apprécier la compagnie da Harry ?

Le fait qu'il soit fourchelang ne semblait pas une raison suffisante pour expliquer sa présence désormais fréquente aux cotés du jeune homme. Bien décider à plus creuser la question Severus demanda à Harry ce qu'elle voulait.

$Je sssuis jusssste bien avec toi petit homme. Tu me rappelles Tom avant… »

Surpris Harry ne traduisit que la première partie de la réponse qu'il obtint.

« Il me faut m'occuper de quelques affaires, n'oublis pas le rendez-vous… » déclara le potioniste.

Amusant Harry il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, comme s'il était un enfant.

$Je te rappel Tom avant quoi ?$

$Avant qu'il ne ssssoit plus que Lord Voldemort. Il était un homme ambitieux, mais un homme. Tu vas ressssster n'est-ccccce pas ? Tu dois ressster…$

Jamais encore Harry n'avait entendu de telle émotion dans le fourchelang. C'était pour lui particulièrement étrange. Nagini semblait quelques peu désespérée…

$Je resssstre. Pourquoi es-tu tellement trisssste ? $

Nagini glissa sur les bras du jeune homme est s'installa sur ses épaules et son torse. Avant de siffler doucement :

$Tu ssssssais ccce que je ssssuis n'est-cccce pas ?$

$...Un horcuxe ? $ demanda Harry en sifflant tout doucement

$Oui… Tom n'est pas bien depuis quelques temps déjà… Il n'est plus lui-même… Et je sens que depuis que tu es là il va de mieux en mieux. Il se contrôle plus et il se sent mieux.$

Le sorcier n'en croyait pas ses oreille, il allait falloir qu'il en parle avec Severus et ce au plus vite. Un sortilège temporel lui apprit qu'il était déjà 19h et ne sachant pas encore exactement le temps qu'il allait lui falloir pour attendre le bureau du lord, Harry décida qu'il serait une bonne chose pour lui de partir sur le moment.

Ainsi, Nagini toujours perchée sur ses épaules et capuche à nouveau rabattue, il s'aventura dans les couloirs du château. Pourtant en quelques minutes seulement il se retrouva devant la porte de l'aile de Tom. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les pousser une voix qu'il aurait préférer ne pas connaitre l'interrompit.

« Alors petit chien de Snape, où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Un petit effort Bella... je suis sûr que tu sais à qui sont ces appartements... » souffla ironiquement Harry en modifiant sa voix comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

« T'es tout seul là, tu devrais être plus respectueux. »

« Oh tu sais moi … le respect des anciens... » répondit le jeune homme.

« Espèce de sang de bourbe tu vas voir je vais te passer l'envie de te foutre de moi. »

Harry se crispa et réagi comme l'aurait fait un partisan de Voldemort commun. Il pointa sa baguette sur la femme et une aura noir et menaçante l'entoura lorsqu'il reprit.

« Traite moi encore une fois de sang de bourbe, et je te promets que tu envieras le sort des Londubat misérable décérébré. Maintenant je dois aller voir Lord Riddle alors je n'ai pas plus de temps à consacrer à une chose de ton espèce. »

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, les portes s'ouvrirent sans un bruit. Et Nagini pointa sa tête.

$Concentre toi. Et imagine la en train de subir je ne sais quelle douleur … $

Le jeune homme obéis et sentit sa magie se concentrer dans tout son corps. Une énergie étrange se rependit ensuite dans son esprit et dans chacun de ses membres pour se mélanger a sa magie. Il leva sa main droite vers la sorcière et comme si elle avait été sa baguette, un sortilège d'un rouge particulièrement sombre fonça dans la direction de Bellatrix qui le prit en pleine poitrine.

Son corps fut prit de quelques convulsion alors qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Au bout de près de dix secondes son corps s'immobilisa et il ne fut plus que gémissement de douleurs.

« Ne traine plus dans mes pattes Bella… je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. »

Plusieurs autres mangemorts se trouvaient dans le couloir, mais aucun n'intervint. Depuis que le fameux inconnu à la capuche était là, il n'avait cessé de les surprendre. Mais jamais encore il n'avait parut si dangereux et aucun des sorciers présent ne tenait suffisamment à la mangemorte pour se mettre en danger.

Se détournant de la même manière que Severus, faisant tour billonner sa cape derrière lui, Harry pénétra dans l'aile de Tom.

La présence de Nagini à ses cotés permit étrangement au jeune homme de garder son calme, et il était loin de s'en plaindre. Sur ses indications, il se rendit jusqu'à un magnifique tableau représentant un serpent qui le fixa comme s'il était le dernier des cracmol avant de tourner curieux la tête sur le coté.

$Qui donc amène tu là princesse ?$

$Ssssalut à toi Ssssaiko. Harry Potter à rendez vous avec Tom. Enlève ta capuche petit homme$

Le petit homme en question obeis à la grande surprise du reptile du tableau.

$Bonssssoir SSssaiko, peux-tu prévenir Tom de mon arriver ?$

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que l'ouverture fut libre. Tom de l'autre coté l'invita à entrer.

Le décor était surprenant, particulièrement sombre et agréable à la condition bien-sur de ne pas être dérangé par l'omniprésence du noir. Chaque boiserie était ou subtilement sculpter ou bien orné de fin fils d'or, les fenêtres quand à elles étaient en partie recouvertes par d'épais rideau noir sur lesquels on pouvait voir dessiné par une épaisseur moindre deux grand serpents, une immense bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pan de mur jusqu'au plafond.

Peu de tableau étaient présent et les seuls qui l'étaient représentaient des paysages au contraste étonnant, pour toute personne saine d'esprit ils étaient effrayants désertique, pourtant Harry tout comme Tom les trouvaient réconfortant, accueillant...

« Lorsque tu auras terminé... peut être pourrons nous parler ? » déclara ironiquement le seigneur des ténèbres.

L'étudiant sursauta quelques peu gêné et chercha sans trouver ce qu'il pourrait dire, il regarda son aîné s'installer et l'invité d'un geste quelque peu agacé à faire de même.

« Nous avons un ennemi commun, je suppose que nous pourrions faire cause commune... ? »déclara t-il en tentant de dissimuler son hésitation.

Son interlocuteur fut surprit par la réponse qu'il reçu bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il sentait parfaitement le malaise du jeune homme mais ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Pourquoi diable n'y arrivait-il pas ! Il était lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir depuis bien des siècles...

$Il veut se battre et il peut t'aider Tom. Tu le sais très bien. Tu le sens au plus profond de toi. Mais plus que notre cause, c'est toi que sa présence servira.$

$Je me trouve déjà bien proche de ce gamin, pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans mon lit tant que tu y es, il est mignon, mais quand même !$

Harry toujours assis à sa place vit ses joues prendre une teinte de rouge plutôt soutenue et se gratta la gorge en fixant l'un des tableaux de la pièce.

Tom de son côté était presque prêt a écraser son front dans la paume de sa main ouverte. Une nouvelle fois, il avait oublié que le jeune homme parlait lui aussi le fourchelang. Cependant, pour la première fois, il sentit un étrange malaise le parcourir alors que plus ou moins (plus moins que plus) discrètement Harry lança sur lui et son corps un regard plutôt gêné.

$Si je ne t'attire pas dis le !$

« Hein !? euh ! non... enfin… »

$ Tu t'es vu récemment Tom ?$ râla Nagini amusée.

Tom avait pour habitude de dire en fourchlang tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et le jeune Harry n'avait selon le reptile pas finit de se retrouver gêné en les entendant.

Inspirant profondément le mage noir retint une nouvelle remarque. Nagini, elle s'amusait particulièrement. Les deux hommes si dissemblables lorsque vous les regardiez rapidement se ressemblaient énormément en réalité.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu te sens donc suffisamment fort pour paraitre à mon côté ? »

« Je le serais. Mais il est pour moi impossible d'agir comme un lord Voldemort junior. Si je parais avec vous c'est plus ou moins pour vous servir de modérateur, même si officiellement je vous soutiendrais vraiment»

La franchise d'Harry surprit à nouveau Tom qui acquiesça sans un mot. Pensivement il regarda Nagini qui pour la première fois se prélassait sur un autre que lui. C'était une impression particulièrement étrange. Elle était une partie de lui à part-entière et la voir ainsi en pleine confiance sur un autre en appréciant les caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées le stupéfiait.

Au bout de quelques instants dans un silence appréciable, Harry figea son geste et fixa le lord d'un air étrange. Ce dernier ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé en entendant le reptile se moquer allègrement de lui.

Le sifflement de bonheur qu'il venait d'entendre n'émanait pas de Nagini... mais de lui -même. S'il avait été habitué, à ressentir cette émotion le lord aurait identifié ce qu'il ressentait sur l'instant comme étant de la gêne. Mais n'étant pas un accoutumé de cette dernière il se contenta de se dire que c'était bien étrange sans pour autant approfondir.

Reprenant un masque impassible il se leva et alla vers sa bibliothèque.

« Je comprends ta position et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec... »

Tom revint face au jeune homme avec un regard étrange. Ce la faisait particulièrement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'entretenir une discussion d'égale à égale avec qui que ce soit. Et il se rendait compte que c'était une chose agréable.

« Pour l'instant, il serait bien que tu continues à t'entraîner, mais si tu veux discuter... ou si tu as des questions auxquelles Severus ne peut pas te donner de réponse, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Comme Severus, tu seras aussi prévenu des réunions et si tu le souhaites tu pourras y participer à visage couvert, cela va sans dire. Il me semble que c'est tout pour cette fois. »

* * *

Et bien voici ce chapitre terminé même si un peu court, j'en suis navrée... J'espère que ça vous à plut mais qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vos avis sont comme toujours bienvenus. A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

**_Hey, vous allez bien ? Voilà le 6eme chapitre des Mensonges d'une vie (réécriture) et je vous présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses pour ma semaine de retard pour cette publication..._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous..._**

**_RAR_**

**Adenoide : **Salut, un plaisir comme toujours que de lire review. Très pertinente, je dois te dire que j'hésite beaucoup à la suivre. Une fanfic super que j'ai lu ici ce passe ainsi et j'ai peur qu'en faisant ce que tu me propose je me retrouve plus qu'inspirer même inconsciemment pas ce que j'ai pu lire, d'autant plus que ça ne sera pas aussi bien fait… Je vais cependant reflechir à une manière de mettre tes conseils à profit. Bonne continuation, merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Avec toute mon amitié, portes toi bien.

**Arwen Jedusor : **Ouhaou quel enthousiasme, c'est réjouissant que de lire ta review et je te remercie de l'avoir postée. J'espère que la suite te plaira au moins autant que ce que tu as pu déjà lire. A bientôt ;)

**Moi : **Salut ^^ il est vrai que cette fanfic ne commence pas dans le meilleur des monde. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ avec toute mon amitié, a bientôt j'espère.

**Xoxo : **Salut, ce sont effectivement des personnages que j'apprécie, j'espère que ce que tu va lire là te plaira, bonne lecture, a bientô

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

_« Pour l'instant, il serait bien que tu continues à t'entraîner, mais si tu veux discuter... ou si tu as des questions auxquelles Severus ne peut pas te donner de réponse, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Comme Severus, tu seras aussi prévenu des réunions et si tu le souhaites tu pourras y participer à visage couvert, cela va sans dire. Il me semble que c'est tout pour cette fois. »_

* * *

**Chapitre** **6 : **

Harry lorsqu'il referma le tableau derrière lui poussa un profond soupir soulagé. Bien qu'il soit de plus en plus à l'aise avec le Lord, une forte tension l'habitait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

$ Et bien petit déjà ssssur le départ ?$

$ Pas vraiment Ssssaiko, en réalité j'arrive ssseulement.$

Le serpent du tableau comme Nagini l'avait déjà fait sourit au jeune homme d'un air particulièrement heureux. Harry n'en fut qu'en partie surpris, si ce que lui avait dis le reptile de Tom était vrai, et que Saiko était une sorte de gardien, il devait lui aussi être heureux de sa présence.

$Reviens quand tu voudras jeune humain.$

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Harry se figea au milieux d'un couloir. Il venais de ce rendre compte que depuis quelques minutes il passait sans cesse devant la même porte.

Certes il voulait voir Severus mais il avait l'intention de ce rendre à son laboratoire et visiblement le château avait décréter qu'il serait plus judicieux de se rendre dans ses appartements.

Bien qu'il sente nombreux sortilèges sur la porte, la poignée tourna sans mal lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. De l'autre coté Severus bondit sur ses pieds en même temps que l'homme avec lequel il discutait. Cependant, si le deuxième homme ne bougea pas Severus se jeta sûr Harry et l'enlaça en refermant la porte.

« Tu as réussi! »

« Je suis effectivement en bonne voie ». murmura Harry en maintenant sa capuche rabattue.

Un coup d'œil lui suffi pour identifier à qui appartenait la longue chevelure presque blanche qu'il apercevait en retrait.

« Veux-tu que je te laisse Severus ? » demanda Lucius en se gaussant de son ami malgré un regard peu amène vers la silhouette.

Il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit enlacer ainsi son ami, et encore moi ce dernier répondre comme il le faisait.

« Inutile, vous vous connaissait et ne me regarde pas ainsi, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. » soupira le potioniste en se retournant vers le mangemort blond.

Intrigué, ce dernier repris place à son fauteuil et fixa la silhouette encapuchonnée qui faisait courir tant de rumeur dans les couloirs.

Harry hésita un instant puis s'installa lui aussi sur un fauteuil. L'une de ces mains fines se leva vers la capuche. Lucius fut un instant étonné de la finesse de cette main, mais rien n'empêcha sa mâchoire inferieur de s'écraser contre la table en chêne rouge. Juste face à lui se trouvait Harry Potter.

« - Potter? » parvint il à demander pour en avoir le coeur net.

« - Lui même, en chair et en os, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Lucius était… d'aucun diraient en état de choc. Que faisait donc st-Potter au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres !?

« Je pense que vous aurez compris que divulguer mon identité ne serait pas une bonne idée monsieur Malfoy. »

« Voyez vous ça et que feriez vous ? » se moqua le blond.

« Moi ? Mais enfin rien, votre maitre en revanche… je ne parierais pas dessus »

Devant le sourire d'Harry, Lucius perdit le sien et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le gamin face à lui n'avait plus rien du Potter qu'il avait connu avant. Il était entièrement différent. Et pour la première fois, il le prit au sérieux. Le rapprochement entre lui et Severus ainsi que sa présence au manoir étaient en elle-même, des choses suffisantes pour le pousser à revoir son jugement sur le grand Harry Potter.

Mais croiser son regard fut plus efficace que n'importe quelle parole ou simple informations. L'adolescent qu'il avait croisé la veille des vacances avait disparu. Laissant place à un jeune homme prêt à s'imposer, à faire ça place dans le monde.

« En ce cas soit prudent, un accident est si vite arrivé...»

« Mais tu ne seras pas celui qui essaiera de le causer n'est-ce pas ...Lucius? » déclara Severus sur un ton glacial.

En l'entendant l'aristocrate blond fut étonné. Ainsi Severus préférait prendre la défense du "morveux"...?

« Bien, si je ne suis plus le bienvenu, je vais vous laisser entre vous. » déclara Lucius en retenant un autre commentaire des plus désagréables mais il se retint.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'information avait mis un temps infini pour atteindre son cerveau. La mystérieuse silhouette fourchelangue qui se baladait dans le Manoir depuis un moment, n'était autre qu'Harry Potter! Celle qui intriguait et inquiétait, celle qui, avait-il entendu dire, avait jeté un sortilège des plus impressionnant et prononcé à Bellatrix...?!

Les deux brun le fixaient l'un amusé, l'autre légèrement inquiet.

« Lucius? Tout va bien...? »

Interpellé, ce denier se retourna vers son ami et hocha raidement la tête avant de quitter dignement la pièce.

« Es tu fatigué? Non? Parfait, je commande le repas et tu me racontes cette entrevue. »

Harry était en réalité plus que fatigué, mais voir autant d'impatience dans le regard sans fond de Severus, était une chose tellement rare, qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à le faire patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour lui fournir les réponses qu'il attendait tant et du même fait, susciter d'autre question.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard le repars fut servi par deux elfes de maison, Harry se servit tout en débutant ses explications.

« L'air détendu dis-tu? »

« Oui, un Lord Voldemort parfaitement détendu, c'était... apaisant. J'ai eut l'impression que nous pourrions parfaitement nous entendre. Nagini y est pour beaucoup. Elle est fantastique vraiment. »

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à parler de l'épisode de sifflement d'aise pousser par Tom, mais une sensation étrange le retint. Durant cette rencontre une forme d'intimé c'était installée entre eux et il n'avait, chose surprenante, aucune envie réelle de partager cela avec Severus.

Le potioniste de son coté sentait parfaitement que le jeune homme ne lui disait pas tout, il s'était passé quelque chose d'important lors de son rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. En un sens, c'était une bonne chose que le jeune homme se construise une forme de jardin secret. Ce qui en revanche était plus surprenant, était le fait qu'il ait choisi le Lord comme étant la personne avec laquelle il avait décidé de débuter celui-ci.

Mais Harry semblait parfaitement détendue et aux vues de ces regards dans le vague et son sourire discret, heureux. Severus se promit qu'il creuserait la question, c'était une bonne chose qu'il s'entende bien avec le mage noir, mais autant, c'était tout de même surprenant.

Ils finirent de manger et le jeune homme alla faire sa toilette avant de se coucher. Rares étaient les fois où ils gagnaient le lit en même temps mais cette fois ce fut le cas.

« Je trouverais une solution... »

Severus, regarda surpris le jeune homme en entendant sa remarque pour le moins inattendue.

« Tu ne voulais pas revenir ici et être mangemort à part entière, et c'est de ma faute si tu en es là... » souffla le jeune homme en regardant d'un air lointain le plafond.

« Tu te trompes, j'étais dans l'erreur, je ne m'étais juste pas rendue compte que le soit disant coté de la lumière, est en réalité plus horrible que celui où nous sommes aujourd'hui... »

« Oui, mais tu ne voulais plus de cette marque... »

Severus ferma lentement les yeux. Il avait ahi cette marque dont parlait le jeune homme durant des années, et il ne l'appréciait pas bien plus…

« Mais je ne suis plus à proprement dit un mangemort... Le S... Voldemort, n'a plus confiance en moi... plus comme avant... »

« Je te fais une promesse Severus, je te débarrasserais de cette marque. »

Tous deux avaient encore en tête la vague de sentiments destructeurs qui s'était abattu sur le potioniste lorsque toutes ces recherches avaient été détruites par Dumbledore.

Elle marquait sa chaire, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il ne s'appartenait pas, qu'un autre avait sur lui tous les droit, que personne ne le chercherait vraiment pour l'homme qu'il était. Lui même en était venu à se considérer comme une sorte d'objet pour son utilité seulement.

Il n'était plus qu'un espion aigrit, et frustré de la vie qu'il menait...

« Et quand tu en seras débarrassé, tu seras vraiment libre. Plus rien ne te retiendra si tu ne veux pas rester... »

Severus sourit alors tristement. Harry était-il en train de se rendre compte qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de son aide ou au contraire croyait-il qu'il n'attendait que de pouvoir quitter tout ce qui le concernait?

Se surprenant lui même, il passa son bras hors de la couverture et rapprocha le jeune homme en lui saisissant l'épaule opposé. Harry stupéfait se laissa pourtant faire et soupira d'aise en posant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Severus. La fatigue le rattrapant finalement, le jeune homme sombra dans le sommeil avec une dernière pensée vers Tom et son si étonnant sifflement.

Au petit matin Harry eut la surprise de se réveiller dos à Severus, ses bras entourant sa taille est Nagini dans les siens.

$ Ssssalut petit homme.$

$Bonjour Nagini, qu'est-ccce qui t'amène ?$

$Tom, demande à ccccce que tu viennes le voir pour le déjeuner.$

Severus, dont le sommeil était des plus légers, entrouvrit les yeux et fut heureux de voir qu'Harry était toujours dans ses bras et parfaitement détendu.

$Et il dit aussssi que Sssseverusss qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve une ssssolution pour sssson apparenccce$

$Il n'arrête pas ssses recherches $ râla Harry.

Le reptile frotta sa tête contre le la joue du jeune homme et se réinstalla paisiblement. Ils restèrent tout trois ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Severus et Nagini, d'un même mouvement s'étirent.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Harry pour se préparer, et moins encore pour rejoindre les appartements du lord. Saiko le surprit en faisant une étrange courbette et le laissant entrer sans lui demander quoi que ce soit.

« Lupin ! Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe plutôt que de me fixer avec cette tête d'ahuri loin d'être terminé !? »

A peine la phrase fut-elle finie, qu'Harry vit Remus Lupin, debout et dos à la porte. Figé il ne sur guère quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Tom regarde dans sa direction.

D'un pas rapide, il gagna la porte et sans lui demander son avis, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et le guida avec lui jusqu'à être en face de Remus. Ce dernier les yeux écarquillés passait son regard entre Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres sans parvenir à dire un mot.

Le jeune homme lui, ne savait comment réagir. Visiblement, Tom comptait Remus parmi ses fidèles. Etait-il donc choqué que lui et Severus soit parvenu à comprendre son allusion lorsqu'il avait quitté les appartements du potioniste.

Ou bien était-il en réalité là comme espion pour Albus…

Quant-à Tom, il était intriqué. Le comportement de son espion éveillait particulièrement sa curiosité depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Et celui de Harry était tout aussi surprenant bien qu'étrangement appréciable, effectivement, le fait qu'au lieu de se jeter comme il s'y était attendue dans les bras du dernier membre de sa famille, le jeune homme préfère rester contre lui était… surprenant.

« Alors, c'était bien l'Alaska ? »Demanda finalement le plus jeune en s'appuyant inconsciemment contre le corps présent juste derrière lui.

« Hein ? … Oh euh… oui. Je suis heureux de te voir ici. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Tu m'as laissé seul. »

Remus serra les dents en détournant le regard. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreur et Harry en avait lourdement pâti… Il savait que quelque chose d'important s'était brisé entre eux et qu'il était responsable de cela. En le laissant… l'abandonnant chez Severus, sans explications, il avait pris un grand risque.

« Je n'ai pas eut le choix. Il m'aurait fallu un temps que je n'avais pas pour t'expliquer… »

« Tu ne pense pas que j'étais le mieux placer pour comprendre que Dumbledor n'étais pas le gentil petit mage blanc qu'il prétend être ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint Tom ? »

Les deux hommes présents, étaient étonnés. La voix d'Harry était sans le moindre sentiment, terriblement froide. Comme s'il parlait à un inconnu particulièrement agaçant.

« Je suis désolé Harry… vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas arriver la bouche en cœur et…

« Tu as rejoint Tom, alors qu'il voulais encore me tuer. »

Cette fois les deux hommes se regardèrent sans savoir que dire. Le loup garou avait effectivement rejoint les rangs du mage noir bien avant que celui-ci n'accepte de ne serai-ce qu'envisager de compter Harry comme allié.

« J'aurais juste espéré que tu essaies de m'emmener avec toi. Mais soit. Au moins, nous ne nous battrons pas l'un contre l'autre. Merci Tom de…»

En s'adressant à Tom, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers lui et resta figé un peu comme Remus. Face à lui se trouvait le grand lord Voldemort, mais celui-ci avait l'air plus humain que jamais. Depuis quand avait-il les yeux plus noirs que l'encre la plus sombre ?... depuis leur voyage sans ses souvenirs, se rappela Harry. Mais, depuis quand sa peau d'un blanc effrayant en partie transparente avait repris une consistance presque normale ?

« Merci simplement. »

Plongé dans le regard l'un de l'autre ils furent tous deux particulièrement surpris de la chaleur qui se rependit dans leur corps. Le regard d'un noir sans fond de Tom glissa vers les lèvres du jeune homme qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant faire.

$Tu as changé Tom.$

$Vraiment ? Que veux tu dire ?$

$ Seulement que je comprends pourquoi Remus était perturbé en te voyant. Tu te regarderas dans un miroir et tu comprendras.$

Harry avait sur les lèvres un sourire où de nombreuses émotions étaient visibles notamment un certain amusement, de la curiosité mais aussi une certaine gêne.

A deux pas, Remus était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Le lien qu'il pouvait sentir entre les deux hommes face à lui, était particulièrement fort et impressionnant. Que c'était-il donc passer… ? Il avait raté tellement de choses…

Murmurant des excuses à son … « filleul » il quitta les appartements de… son maître.

$Et moi qui voulais lui faire plaisir…Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?$

$Merci Tom$ siffla à son tour Harry en faisant sursauter Tom qui cette fois poussa un soupir désespérer.

Ils venaient d'avoir une conversation en fourchelangue, comment pouvait-il avoir oublié en moins de quelques minutes qu'Harry le parlait ?!

$Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien, seulement… certaines choses sont surprenantes et inquiétantes, tu en conviendras. Quand à la raison pour laquelle tu souhaite me faire plaisir j'ai bien une petite idée mais n'étant pas sûr, tu comprendras que je souhaite vérifier tout ça avant que nous en parlions ensemble ?$

Tom acquiesça simplement troublé par ce qu'il ressentait, et ne ressentait pas. Les paroles d'Harry avaient tout pour le plonger dans une rage des plus complètes, au lieu de quoi, il était curieux et touché, ce qui n'était rien face à l'impression qui s'emparant de lui lorsque le jeune homme lui adressa un radieux sourire avant de quitter ses appartements.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre ton repas en ma compagnie ? »

Un spectateur extérieur n'aurait pu dire qui des deux bruns était le plus surpris par la proposition du plus âgé. Nagini avait effectivement dit que Tom voulait le voir pour le déjeuner mais de là à ce qu'ils mangent en tête à tête, il y avait une certaine marge. Pourtant, Harry hocha la tête et revint sûr ces pas, si sa théorie était vrai, peut être y aurait-il de nouveau changement dans l'apparence de Tom s'ils restaient ensemble quelques temps, et de plus, si elle se révélait véridique, il avait tout à gagner en se rapprochant lui. Si finalement, elle se révélait fausse il n'avait rien à perdre non plus.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux l'un en face de l'autre et des elfes vinrent leur proposer de la nourriture. Le jeune homme fut surpris de constater que la nourriture était loin d'être livrée en abondance, mais en fut heureux. Si désormais il prenait plaisir à manger, c'était toujours en de minimes quantités car son estomac ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à être trop nourri.

Ils débutèrent leurs repas plongé dans un silence agréable.

« J'ai rencontré Lucius Malfoy hier, et il sait qui je suis. »,

« Je lui dirais de garder le silence. »

« Je le lui ai dit mais sans doutes serait-il plus prudent que tu le lui répète. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis Tom se mit à rire aux éclats, il ne s'agissait pas de son rire froid ou forcé habituels, mais d'un rire naturelle et particulièrement musicale aux oreilles de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui sembla alors que le visage de Tom avait plus de relief, ses dents blanches et alignées avaient elles aussi changé.

Regardant l'homme face à lui d'une manière nouvelle, Harry vit clairement dans les trais du tristement célèbre lord Voldemort, apparaitre ceux de Tom Marvolo Riddle, légèrement plus mature que ceux de celui qu'il avait vu lors de sa seconde année à Poulard, dans la chambre des secrets.

Il n'avait plus le moindre doute, selon Severus, seul celui qui se trouverait être l'âme soeur de Tom pourrait l'aider à regagner son ancienne apparence, son apparence humaine.

Se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, Harry commença à manger son dessert sous l'œil attentif de Tom. Ce dernier voyait clairement que le jeune homme était en pleine réflexion, ce qui lui manquait comme information était la raison de celle-ci. Alors, tout naturellement, il dirigea son esprit vers celui de l'étudiant.

Harry reconnu sans mal la sensation de pensées étrangères se frottant aux siennes dans l'intention de les lire, ainsi que ces souvenirs. Se levant brusquement il recula de plusieurs pas il regarda d'un air blessé.

« Ne peux-tu pas seulement demander ce que tu veux savoir ?! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Laisse mon esprit tranquille ! Je n'accepterais pas que tu me légimentie quand l'envie t'en prend. »

Le mage noir était stupéfait. Il avait beau apprécier le fait de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne le craignait pas, il avait peur de ne jamais s'y faire. Quant-à la légimentie, il n'y était pour rien, c'était un reflexe.

« Merci pour le repas. » souffla le jeune homme en s'essuyant rapidement la bouche et les mains pour s'en aller sans se retourner.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il entendit Tom lui conseiller de prendre des leçons d'occlumentie.

$ A bientôt jeune maître. $

$Ne m'appelles pas comme ççça Ssssaiko nous ne sssommes pas encore prêt, ni lui ni moi $

Le serpent peint acquiesça souhaitant une bonne journée à l'étudiant.

Sans but précis, Harry erra dans les couloirs particulièrement fréquentés. Curieusement, il se retrouva devant une étrange porte en métal après une certaine hésitation, il appuya sur la poignée qui céda sans mal le passage. Mais en la refermant il senti tous les sorts de protection se remettre en place.

L'odeur et l'humidité des lieux rendirent sa respiration difficile pendant les premières minutes. Un frisson glaciale le parcouru alors qu'il reconnu les lieux comme étant des cachots. Il fut tenter de faire demi tour mais renonça. Il s'était engagé dans cette guerre du coté du seigneur des ténèbres, c'était là son choix, il se devait de connaitre ce qu'un tel choix impliqué, même les pires aspects…

Se lançant un sortilège qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise à Poudlard, Harry repris son avancé sans que ses pas ne fassent plus le moindre bruit. Il avança donc en silence sans que l'on ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit, ni ses pieds frappant le sol, ni sa respiration, ni même le frottement de ses robes.

Nombreuses étaient les cellules occupées, plusieurs silhouettes étaient visibles roulées en boule dans les angles des minuscules geôles, ou encore enchainées aux murs Certaine geignait, d'autre tentaient d'entretenir un semblant de discussion.

A l'abri de sa capuche, le jeune homme observait tout ceci, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il entendit alors une voix qu'il reconnu après un petit moment à l'couter. Bobbin, Melinda, il ne pourrait jamais oublier sa voix pour l'avoir trop entendu l'an précédant lors des détestables réunions du « Club de Slug ».

Son malaise s'approfondit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait avec un jeune homme dont Harry ne reconnu pas la voix.

« On va crever ici je te dis ! » râla Melinda.

« Mais non, ils vont venir nous sortir de là ! »

« Cours toujours, ils n'ont pas que ça à foutre ... »

« Et notre mission !? »

« Ils n'auront aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer la fouine… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Une seule personne à sa connaissance était surnommé « la fouine » et il était tout à fait imaginable que le si… bon Dumbledor juge utile de se débarrasser de lui.

Remontant à toute vitesse Harry ne pensa qu'à trouver Severus et comme il s'y attendait, il l'avait rejoint en moins d'une minute.

Le potioniste qui était ravis de le voir aborda rapidement une mine inquiète en voyant l'air tendu d'Harry.

« Il faut que je parle à Malfoy. »

* * *

A suivre…

Bonjour, bonsoir, à nouveau voici mes excuses pour mon retard. J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à ce chapitre quelques peu déstructuré… navrée pour ça aussi…

Il n'est pas impossible que j'effectue quelques modifications, si c'est le cas je vous préviendrais au début du chapitre suivant.

A bientôt j'espère.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:** TJ/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

**Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

_Bonsoir, bonjour. Voici le 7eme chapitre d'une vie sans plus de mensonges, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une nouvelle fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review._

_RAR_

**Adenoide :**Salut, merci pour cette review, j'adore quand tes idées sont en accord avec les miennes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A plus.

**nepheria4 :** hihi, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que tu as déjà pu lire. A bientôt

* * *

**Fin chapitre précédent**

_( Bobbin Melinda) « Ils n'auront aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer la fouine…_

_Remontant à toute vitesse Harry ne pensa qu'à trouver Severus et comme il s'y attendait, il l'avait rejoint en moins d'une minute._

_« Il faut que je parle à Malfoy. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Extrêmement surpris, Severus haussa d'un même mouvement ses deux sourcils.

« Que tu parles à Malfoy. Père ou fils ? »

« Au père, à propos du fils. Il est en danger. »

Le potioniste sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus. Plusieurs choses n'était pas des plus cohérentes, cependant, ne voyant pas pourquoi Harry lui dirait cela si c'était faux et ayant compris que s'il ne faisait rien il y avait de nombreuses chances pour que le jeune homme mette au point un plan et plus que bancal pour tenter d'aller aider son filleul.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie du manoir, Harry expliqua et restitua toutes les informations qu'il avait entendu dans les cachots, à son mentor. De plus en plus inquiet celui-ci accéléra son pas. Puis saisissant la main de Harry, il le guida dans le parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent les barrières anti-transplanage. Alors, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et transplana. Ils s'apprêtaient à réapparaitre devant les barrières similaires à celle du manoir Riddle, du domaine Malfoy, mais la magie de Harry prit le relais et les guida jusque dans le hall du manoir. L'instant d'après Lucius et Tom se trouvèrent face à eux baguettes brandies.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant firent face à deux visages surpris, puis l'étrange et même semblant d'émotion parut dans les yeux de Lord Malfoy et Lord Riddle avant qu'ils redeviennent aussi impassibles qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais hors du manoir…Harry ? » demanda sur un ton doucereux le grand lord Voldemort.

« Je ne suis pas ton prisonnier Tom, et je ne suis pas non plus là pour toi. Malfoy. Votre fils est en danger. »

Harry avait parlé d'une voix parfaitement claire en se débarrassant de sa capuche. Tom écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et les deux mangemorts regardèrent Harry comme s'il lui était poussée une tête supplémentaire et qu'elle était en plus, celle d'Albus. Puis Lucius se réveilla.

« Mon fils ? Comment diable sais-tu ça Potter ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Il ne doit sous aucun prétexte rester à Poudlard. »

Alors que l'aristocrate blond allait prendre la parole, il fut coupé par son maître qui avait plongé son regard indéchiffrable dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme.

« Envoi un de tes elfes préparer ses affaires. »

Sans rien dire Malfoy fit ce que son maître lui ordona. Puis, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à coté de Severus, Harry intercepta les regards que les deux sorciers, les plus âgés leur lançaient et se décida finalement pour se mettre sur le canapé deux place sur le quel Tom s'était élégamment installé.

Ils étaient plongés dans un lourd silence lorsque la petite elfe qu'avait envoyé Malfoy à Poudlard réapparue et s'effondra à ses pieds.

« Linry est désolé, elle a tout essayé ! Le château n'a pas accueille Lynri ! Linry demande pardon au maître »

Lucius passa en entendant la créature, par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Harry avait prévu une telle situation intervint.

«Dobby ! » appela t-il en surprenant les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

En apparaissant l'elfe de maison reconnu immanquablement la demeure. Le corps tremblant comme la petite chose qu'il était il prit difficilement la parole.

« Harry Potter monsieur ? Dobby peut-il aider Harry Potter monsieur… ? »

« J'aimerais que tu ailles à Poudlard et que tu viennes me donner des nouvelles de Draco. »

Avec un soupir soulagé Dobby fit un immense sourire à Harry en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la présence des autres. Puis dans un « pop » il disparu.

« Dites moi… cet elfe… »

« Etait le votre Lucius. »s'amusa Harry « Mais vous l'avez libéré. Rappelez-vous… »

Tom tout comme Severus fixa Harry, puis Lucius comme s'ils étaient soudainement devenu les êtres les plus surprenants de cette planète. L'aristocrate blond aurait libéré un elfe de maison… ?

« Je pense que quelques explications ne seraient pas de trop. » déclara Tom en s'installant plus confortablement.

« Et moi, qu'elles peuvent attendre. Nous sommes un peu occupés dans l'immédiat. »

Des elfes vinrent servir du thé mais Lucius n'en bu pas la moindre goutte. Son héritier était en danger et c'est Potter qui le lui apprenait, son fils risquait sa vie et il ne pouvait rien faire…

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour le faire sortir… On peu se servir de la chambre des secrets ou bien de la cabane hurlante… puis il y a quelques personnes en lesquels on peut avoir confiance. » souffla Harry peu sûr de lui.

« Je propose, que tu nous dises tout ça en détaille. »

S'installant à son tour confortablement Harry prit la parole sans prêter attention à sa jambe intimement collé à celle de son voisin.

« Il pourrait se rendre devant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, et nous le ferions sortir par les canalisations qu'utilisait le Basilic. Nagini ou moi pourrions y aller. Tout dans la discrétion. Je ne pense pas qu'Albus fasse vraiment surveiller l'intérieur de l'école surtout qu'il n'y a en ce moment aucun fourchelangue à l'intérieur. »

Tom et Severus plongèrent dans un étrange silence en entendant le jeune homme.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Harry. » murmura le potioniste exprimant par la même occasion, sans le savoir le désir du mage noir.

« Aucun de vous ne peut y aller. Ni toi, ni Lucius n'êtes fourchelang et faire entrer Tom à Poudlard ? Les barrières magiques réagiront forcément… envoyer seulement Nagini ? Elle ne pourras pas vraiment communiquer avec Draco. »

Ayant terminé son exposé, Harry regarda les trois hommes chacun leurs tour. Il avait raison, et ils le savaient.

« Tu as parlé de personne en lesquelles nous pourrions avoir confiance ? » questionna le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Oui. Il y a tout d'abord, les créatures magique de la foret interdite, puis Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fumsek le phoenix d'Albus, il m'aime beaucoup. Ensuite je ne sais pas vraiment… mais pour eux, je suis sûr de moi. »

« … Tu es sûr de pouvoir entrer et sortir ensuite ? » souffla Tom.

Harry hocha positivement la tête, personne ne pourrait s'attendre au château à ce qu'il y retourne de manière volontaire.

« Pourriez vous écrire une lettre à Draco, pour qu'il fasse ce que Dobby lui demandera, soit, se rendre dans les toilettes de mimi et me faire confiance par la suite ? »

Malgré son impression d'être dans une réalité alternative, Lucius fit ce que l'on le lui demandé et écrivit la lettre pour son fils. Si Potter les sortait de cette impasse il lui en serait éternellement redevable…

Installé sur le canapé de cuire noir Tom fixait la nuque de Harry qui légèrement penché en avant discutait avec Severus. Cela faisait prés de deux semaines que le gamin traînait plus ou moins dans ses pattes et il avait déjà énormément changé en tant qu'être mais il avait apporté de grands changements dans son quotidien.

Lorsque l'elfe revint quelques instants plus tard il déclara que Draco Malfoy était bien en place dans les toilettes des filles du second étage.

Harry bien qu'il n'en montre rien était terrifié et fut particulièrement reconnaissant en Severus qui mettant de coté tous ses principes habituels l'enlaça sous les regards surpris des autres sorciers:

« Tu vas y arrivé, j'ai confiance en toi, et n'oublie pas, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement. Demandé à Dobby de le faire transplaner directement dans le château était particulièrement risqué. Il lui souffla alors de les transporté jusqu'à Prés-au-lard seulement.

Ils accueillirent l'aire frais de la nuit avec un bien être évident. Harry était particulièrement surpris de la confiance que les trois hommes qu'il venait de quitter avaient en lui. Pour Severus, il pouvait comprendre, depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre, l'homme montrait à son égard une bienveillance des plus apprécié. Pour Tom, sans doute lui-même ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il lui arrivé. S'ils étaient vraiment des âmes sœur comme le supposait Harry, alors il devait lui aussi ressentir une forme d'attirance incompréhensible envers le jeune homme, peut-être cela le poussait-il aussi à lui faire confiance … ? Et pour Lucius. Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

« Dobby ? Peux tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? » murmura Harry

Sachant qu'il devait être particulièrement discret, l'elfe ouvrit exagérément ses grands yeux et hocha la tête à multiple reprise.

« Bien, tu vas aller au 4 privet Drive. Dans le placard sous l'escalier, il devrait y avoir ma valise, apporte là au manoir Malfoy et demande à Severs d'en sortir ma cape d'invisibilité et de te la donner pour que tu me l'apporte avec le bout de parchemin vierge qui se trouve plié à l'intérieur. »

Une nouvelle fois Dobby fit ce qui l'on lui demandé et disparu dans un « pop » qui fit tressaillir Harry. Le plus silencieusement possible, il s'aventura dans les rues en se contraignant à rester dans l'ombre des maisons. Lentement mais surement, il gagna ainsi la cabane hurlante.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry pénétra dans la dite cabane. Chaque marche craquait désagréablement sous ses pieds, lui donnant l'impression, qu'a chaque instant, quelqu'un ou quelque chose pourrait surgir. Alors qu'il redescendait vers le tunel qui le mènerait jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, Dobby réapparu à ses cotés, provocant un bon phénoménal de Harry qui dû s'arrêter pour reprendre sons souffle alors que l'aire semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne plus remplir ses poumons.

L'elfe implora son pardon du regard en lui tendant les objets que le jeune sorcier avait demandé. D'un signe de tête, le griffondor le remercia et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait repartir.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Harry enfila avec soulagement sa cape d'invisibilité. Et déplia le parchemin qui était glissé à l'interieur.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » souffla t-il en la tapant du bout de sa baguette.

Comme il s'y attendait, dans le château, peu de personne excepté le corps enseignant se trouvait hors des dortoirs. Et Draco faisait parti des quelques étudiants ayant contourné le couvre feu.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Harry replia la carte et la rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Invisible aux yeux du monde, il se glissa, après un léger sort d'immobilisation contre le sol-cogneur entre ses racines.

Rapidement il gagna la rive du lac noir, en détaillant la façade sombre du château dans la nuit. L'eau ne lui donnait aucunement envie d'y pénétrer mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne portait pas Draco en son cœur, il savait parfaitement de quoi Albus était capable et il ne pouvait laisser le serpentard entre ses mains. Mettant en place un sortilège de _têtenbulle_ et un sort d'imperméabilité sur ses vêtements il pris son courage à deux mains et plongea dans l'eau glaciale. Sa baguette en main, Harry lança un faible _lumos_ qui pourrait lui permettre de se rendre compte d'une présence à ses cotés.

Plus inquiet encore que lors de sa première plongée dans ces eaux, Harry se mis à nager vers le château. Le noir de la nuit et les clapotis de l'eau agité par d'invisible créature n'avaient rien de rassurant. Arrivant enfin sur le bord il du se hisser hors de l'eau pour trouver entre les rochers l'ouverture qu'il cherchait.

S'il avait béni l'air frais plus tôt, ça n'était plus le cas. Dans le silence de la nuit, il s'aventura entre les rocher plus ou moins glissant. Finalement il fut heureux de trouver ce qu'il chercher et un coup d'œil sur la carte des maraudeurs lui confirmer sa réussite. Si ces calcules étaient bons, il n'avait qu'a suivre ce boyau pour regoindre la chambre des secrets. Craignant, que Malfoy las d'attendre regagne son dortoir, Harry se mit en marche d'un pas rapide.

Arrivant devant un mur le griffondor se figea.

$ Oh non… tu vas t'ouvrir saleté, me fais pas le coup d'être un vrai mur !$ siffla t-il avant de rire dépité.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à faire comme Tom et dire ce qui lui passait par la tête en fourchelang… ?

Prêt à faire demi tour, il sentit un courant d'air lui caresser la nuque. Soulagé il se trouva face à une nouvelle ouverture. La roche si elle n'était pas polie, était plus travaillée que celle du boyau qui quittait.

Les émotions que ressentait le jeune étudiant étaient particulièrement contradictoires. La première fois qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait cru qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Il avait pensé que peut être il pourrait se faire des amis et trouver une famille… Puis il avait découvert pire encore que ce qu'il avait connu dans sa plus tendre enfance. ..Et voilà qu'il y revenait se cachant de ceux en qui il avait cru…

Avec bonheur Harry arriva dans la chambre des secret puis à son entrée. La carte lui apprit alors que Draco s'y trouvait toujours et seul.

$Ouvres toi$ siffla t-il.

Dans les toilettes Draco sursauta en se maudissant. Il s'était assoupi. Comment diable avait-il pu s'endormir dans pareille situation ? Cherchant rapidement ce qui l'avait réveillé il fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait du bruit provoqué par les mouvements du lavabo face à lui.

« Malfoy ! Viens ! »

Tendu le serpentard s'avança vers l'ouverture. D'un _lumos_ il voulu éclairer le trou formé par l'écart des lavabos dans le sol mais il ne pu discerner le font.

« Potter ?! C'est vraiment toi ? » demanda t-il.

« Lui-même Malfoy. Tu dois sauter, il n'y a aucun risque. »

« Tu es devenu dingue ! Sauter là dedans ?! »

« C'est ça ou tu reste ici ! Et j'ai fais ça quand on avait 12 ans alors viens ! »

Draco continua à râler pour la forme mais il ne pouvait pas rester sur place, des choses ce préparaient et elles n'étaient en rien bonne pour lui. Il ne pouvait que le sentir…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il glissa avec rapidité dans l'énorme toboggan de pierre. Dés qu'il disparu dans le noir tuyau, les lavabos en porcelaine ce replacèrent à la surface comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Le serpentard blond grogna de dégoût en voyant dans quoi il avait atterri. Non seulement, il était aux pieds de Potter, mais en plus au milieu d'ossements plus ou moins récent. Ce relevant d'un geste rageur, il se dépoussiéra comme il pu.

« Bonsoir Malfoy. »

A la lumière de leurs baguettes, les deux sorciers se fixèrent pendant un temps qu'ils ne surent calculer. L'un comme l'autre peinaient à ce reconnaître. Là où Harry commençait à se remettre, Draco sombrait. Son teint était blafard à faire peur, et son visage était creusé par les cernes. Cependant, Harry fut rassurer de ne pas trouver dans son regard d'acier l'ombre qu'il ne parvenait pas à éliminer du sien.

Se rappelant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et décidant qu'il ne voulait pas y rester plus longtemps, le gryffondor tendit la main droite vers l'autre étudiant.

« J'ai refusé ta main en première année, je comprendrais que tu souhaites me faire subir le même affront aujourd'hui. Mais nous sommes maintenant dans le même camp. Les choses et les gens changent… » expliqua t-il en voyant la mine perplexe de Draco.

Celui-ci était stupéfait. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui. Il l'aidait à quitter cette école qui se révélait être une véritable prison et lui proposait une poignée de main...

Acceptant la main tendue, il la serra fortement. Harry en était grandement soulagé, il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Draco reste la même lorsqu'ils seraient au manoir de Tom.

« Bien… allons-y. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

Si l'entente entre les deux jeunes sorciers n'était pas celle de deux vieux amis, elle demeura cordiale sur le trajet. Draco ne voulait qu'une chose : quitter Poudlard. Et étrangement, il faisait confiance à Potter. Certes la lettre de son père l'y aidait mais il était tout à fait conscient que même sans, il aurait mis sa vie entre les mains du brun qui avançait à un pas devant lui. Potter avait toujours était un brave garçon naïf et manipulable au possible mais, un brave garçon.

Plusieurs fois, il s'en était voulu d'agir avec lui comme le dernier des crétin, mais quand il le voyait à nouveau, fragile et sourire malgré tout, malgré ses blessures que chacun semblait vouloir ignorer… alors dans ces moment là, il voulait voir dans son regard d'émeraude cette flamme de rage que seul Severus et lui parvenait à faire naître.

En silence, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lac noir. Harry hésita à appeler Dobby pour les faire transplanner mais il trouva plus sûr de faire le retour comme l'allée. La lune les surprit à l'extérieur et ils eurent l'impression d'être bien trop vulnérable.

Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry la posa sur les épaules du serpentard.

« On pourrait voir tes cheveux depuis la plus haute tour … on va essayer de marcher sur les rocher pour passer le moins de temps possible dans l'eau.» s'expliqua t-il.

Ils firent comme convenu, et en faisant ainsi, ils n'eurent pas à nager longtemps, en réalité, ils n'eurent besoin de s'enfoncer dans l'eau que jusqu'à la taille ce qu'ils apprécièrent.

Dans la cabane hurlante, ils prirent le temps de s'installer dans le salon pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Potter... Pourquoi es-tu là ? …

_« Draco. Ne pose pas de question est fait ce que je te dis. Un elfe, vas venir et il es envoyé par le maître. Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr pour toi. Ne te pose pas de question, c'est Potter qui va venir te sortir de là._

_Il c'est passer quelque chose avec lui, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais il est aujourd'hui un allier du maître, donc notre allier. Severus à confiance en lui. Alors nous le pouvons aussi._

_Tu seras bientôt de retour au manoir. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. »_

C'est la lettre que mon père m'a envoyé… mais elle n'explique rien. »

« Tu vas devoir te refaire un avis sur moi, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça maintenant mais on en parlera plus tard. »

Draco hocha la tête et se leva. Harry fit de même, prit la tête de leur duo et dés qu'ils arrivèrent à pres-au-lard, appela l'acien elfe des Malfoy.

Ce dernier fut particulièrement heureux de voir que celui qu'il considérait comme un jeune maître allait bien. La seconde suivante, ils apparaissaient tous deux dans le salon du manoir Malfoy.

Severus fut le premier à réagir, il se leva et enlaça fortement Harry. Le jeune homme fut heureux de lui rendre son étreinte alors que Draco laissait tomber la cape d'invisibilité en fixant les hommes présents chez lui.

Lucius avait en apparence son comportement habituel mais personne ne fut berné, chaque sorcier de la pièce pu voir dans son regard d'acier la lueur de soulagement qui se mit à y briller en voyant son fils. La bienséance des Malfoy était bien connue et ces deux représentants étaient bien décidés à ne pas s'écarter de leurs habitudes.

« Bien, Messieurs… je vais vous laissez et… »

« Tu mangeras dînera bien en notre compagnie ? Non ? » demanda Tom en interrompant Harry et surprenant tout le monde.

Draco et Lucius se regardèrent un instant surpris et Draco compris que le maître n'avait pas été invité par son père. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il voulait être avec Potter.

Le jeune blond se mit à fixer le lord avant de prendre un air particulièrement ahuri. Son père eut beau faire mine de tousser ou même essayer de le pousser légèrement du coude il n'y avait rien à faire. Draco restait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche figée dans un étrange rictus.

« … Des… Il... Il a des cheveux ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Coucou, merci une fois encore d'être venue lire ce chapitre, mais j'ai une mauvaise (il me semble) nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ayant bien du mal à écrire actuellement (Cours, révision, stresse des exams...) et étant des plus insatisfaites des chapitres que je vous propose, je pense que je vais devoir espacer un peu plus mes publications. Pour cela, je vous présente mes sincères excuses.

A bientôt, avec toute mon amitié.

ps: S'il vous reste un peu de temps, c'est avec plaisir que je lirais vos reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

******Pairing:** TJ/HP

******Rating M:** yaoi (relation entres hommes non consenti puis consenti par la suite)

******Disclaimer****:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit.

******Résumé:**

Harry est maltraité par son oncle, son éducation ressemble plus à celle d'un animal, à un dressage, qu'à celle d'un enfant. Severus le trouve dans un piteux état et l'accueil. Harry découvre alors que le sens du mot normal est totalement relatif. Réapprendre ou tout simplement apprendre à vivre c'est ce que va faire Harry avec l'aide de son professeur et son maître... une nouvelle famille, un amour, des amis... aura t-il ce qu'il faut pour se reconstruire?... Pourra t-il sauver le monde sorcier de son réel danger?

_Bonsoir, bonjour. Voici le 8eme chapitre d'une vie sans plus de mensonges, je sais... j'ai un retard inexcusable .. mille et un pardons a vous chers lecteurs... je ne vous fais pas plus patienter voici le chapitre tant attendu (oui bon peut être que j'exagère un peu...) _

_Bonne lecture_

_**RAR**_

******Wilkye21: **Salut. Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié et je me suis dit qu'une petite fantasy avec cette fin pourrait être sympathique. J'espère que la suite que voici te plaira au moins autant que ce que tu as déjà pu lire. Bonne lecture à bientôt j'espère.

******Gmandra ****:**Coucou. Heureuse que cette fin t'ai plu Quand à la tête de Draco, je suis sûre que tu as une petite idée, et oui je trouve que de temps en temps un "petit" écart de conduite c'est sympa. Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, je prend bien trop plaisir à l'écrire et lire vos commentaires. Je contente que la première version t'ai plus et que celle-ci te plaise plus encore. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite qu voici :) bonne lecture et au plaisir de relire l'un de tes review ;)

******Adenoide ****:** Coucou, merci pou ta review, je n'ai pas encore décidée, si Dumby serait un danger pour Dobby, penserait-il qu'un elfe de maison pourrait vraiment avoir une quelconque importance? ou sera t-il trop arrogant?... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne continuation et à bientôt (?)

**Vh132** : Salut, merci pour cette petite review sympathique et pour tes encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,bonne lecture.

**Shishi-sama:** Salut, j'epère que tu ne t'es pas lasser d'attendre et que j'ai vais avoir le bonheur de lire à nouveau une de tes review sur ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tes exams se sont mieux dérouler que les miens (ce qui n'est sans doute pas difficile.)

* * *

******Fin du chapitre précédent****:**

_Le jeune blond se mit à fixer le lord avant de prendre un air particulièrement ahuri. Son père eut beau faire mine de tousser ou même essayer de le pousser légèrement du coude il n'y avait rien à faire. Draco restait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche figée dans un étrange rictus._

_« … Des… Il... Il a des cheveux ! »_

**Chapitre 8**

Un silence des plus pesants suivit la remarque du jeune blond. Puis ce dernier (le silence) fut brisé par les éclats de rire d'Harry. Draco qui avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues fut plus que reconnaissant à Harry d'avoir ainsi rit et de devenir le nouveau centre. Inspirant profondement et espèrant ne pas être punit trop sévèrement pour sa conduite absurde, Draco se mit à genoux et baisa l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort.

Severus remarqua amusé la grimace significative d'Harry qui s'était arrête de rire face à se geste plus que dévalorisant.

«Donc, j'ai des cheuveux ?» souffla Tom soudain atteint par l'amusement d'Harry.

Avec un grognement gêné, Draco détourna la tête, sous le regard dépité et modérément énervé de Lucius.

« Oui Tom, tu as des cheveux» Se gaussa Harry en regardant le fin duvet brun qui recouvrait le crane du lord noir.

Severus fixa tour à tour les deux puissants sorciers, avec cela va sans dire bien plus de discrétion que son neveu. Avaient ils seulement compris ce que cela signifiait ?... Aux vues de la manière dont Harry se comportait avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, le potioniste était tenté de supposer que oui, mais qu'en était-il de l'autre concerné ?

«Draco a surement reçu un sortilège lors de son évasion» intervint Lucius en lançant un regard particulièrement mauvais à Harry sous un froncement de sourcils naissant de Tom alors que le jeune homme pouffait silencieusement.

Ils se réinstallèrent et Harry se retrouva à nouveau entre Severus et Tom. Pour Draco, il s'agissait là d'une des plus étrange vision de sa vie. Harry Potter, aussi connu sous un certain nombre de surnom comme St-Potty, le survivant, James Potter Jr. assis entre le seigneur des ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, ennemi et second pire fléau du fameux griffondor, surnommé bâtard graisseux par lui même... quoi de plus normal dans le fond.

Ils discutèrent durant un long moment, Harry et Draco parlèrent de Poudlard pour la première fois sans se brailler dessus. Ca leur semblait terriblement étrange mais appréciable. Les trois autres hommes les écoutèrent parler de certaine anecdotes avec plaisir. Tom apprit de quelle façon Dobby avait été libéré et il ne put que souligner l'intelligence de la technique malgré le fait qu'elle impliquait la destruction de l'un de ses horcrux.

Curieux Harry demanda si Crabbe savait lire et lorsque Draco lui expliqua qu'il avait un certain nombre de difficultés, le jeune brun lui déclara que le jour où il l'avait vu avec des lunettes c'était lui même sous polynectar.

Severus s'arrachait presque les cheveux en apprenant que deux griffondors avaient réussi à pénétrer la salle commune de sa maison et en entendant toutes les bêtises qui avaient était faites sous son nez.

Tom, à quelques lieux de là observait Harry sans se lasser. Le jeune homme était beau, particulièrement beau. Frêle certes mais sans doutes était-ce ce qui lui conférait tout son charme, cette fragilité combinée à la force qui dormait sagement dans son regard.

En écoutant toutes les anecdotes, il comprit à quel point il s'était trompé sur le jeune homme. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Harry faisait tout pour que personne ne le remarque ou ne le plaigne. Draco et Severus avaient pourri plus de sept ans de sa vie, et il avait fait face sans se plaindre, avec bravoure.

C'était rare de voir le jeune homme aussi détendu qu'il l'était, même Draco semblait parfois étonné de le voir lui sourire ou de rire aux éclats en touchant souvent le bras de Severus.

Finalement, il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il repartirent tous au manoir Riddle.

«Que penses tu de Potter ? » demanda Lucius à son fils alors qu'ils étaient tout deux dans le salon de leurs appartements.

«Il est différent... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je pensait qu'il détestait les contacts alors qu'il n'as pas arrêté de toucher Sev. Et il ne m'avait jamais sourit comme il l'a fait c'est... très étrange... »

«Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il c'est passé. Mais ça doit être grave. Jamais Severus n'a été ainsi, lorsque tu es arrivé et que tu as lancé un regard méprisant à Potter, j'ai cru qu'il allait te lancer un maléfice. Sans parler du maître, il n'a pas cessé de le dévorer des yeux... »

Draco acquiesça et ils discutèrent encore un long moment en parlant de ce qui aurait pu envoyer Harry dans les bras du lord et de Severus.

De son coté le jeune homme avait transplané avec le mage noir surpris de se retrouvé immédiatement dans ses appartement..

«Tu voulais donc me parler?»

«T'es tu vu dans un miroir récemment? »

Tom leva un sourcil retenant une remarque désagréable. Pourquoi donc voudrait-il se regarder? Il n'était pas homme à passer son temps face à cette maudite surface réfléchissante pourquoi perdrait-il ainsi son temps...?

« Tom? » appela doucement le jeune homme en lui tendant un miroir circulaire.

Le mage noir s'inquiéta en voyant la mine préoccupée de l'étudiant et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir. Il lui fallu une demie-seconde pour réaliser ce que le jeune Harry voulait qu'il voit. Non seulement il avait des cheveux, mais aussi de fin sourcils brun. Sans compter sa peau qui était désormais à peine plus claire que celle de tout humain normal. Son visage avait l'aire presque humain...

« Ca va...? »

Devant l'absence de réponse, Harry récupéra doucement le miroir et se mit face au mage noir en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les perles noir de nuit de Tom.

« Sais-tu ce que cela veut-dire? »

Tom fut tenté de répondre que Lord Voldemort savait tout, que personne et encore moins un gamin comme lui pourrait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui même, mais l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux d'emeraude du jeune homme le retint. Il y avait en eux plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Tom réfléchi alors à la question qui lui avait était posée. Qui lui avait parlé du seul moyen de retrouver son apparence? Severus et... il lui avait dit que seul la présence à son coté de son âme soeur pourrait l'aider...

« Ca explique de nombreuses choses... » souffla le mage noir en comprenant ou le jeune homme voulait en venir.

Masquant au mieux toute trace d'hésitation, le Seigneur des ténèbres tendit la main au griffondor.

« Dois-je conclure, que tu acceptes, malgré ce que ce ien implique, de rester à mes cotés? » demanda Tom alors que le jeune homme s'emparait timidement de la main tendue.  
« Je pense que c'est au contraire, une raison de plus pour que je reste »  
« Vraiment !? » fit le Lord noir surpris.

Lâchant presque à regrets le regard de l'étudiant, Tom baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Je pensais au contraire que cela t'aurait fait fuir. Rester avec moi en tant qu'âme soeur... Te rends tu bien compte du sens dans lequel notre relation risque d'avancer? »  
« Tu es en train de changer Tom. Pour ne pas te mentir, ton appartenance en tant que grand Lord Voldemort version le retour, aurait pu être un véritable frein à notre relation. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais pourquoi n'essaierions nous pas? »

Dire que Tom était perdu, serait un sublime euphémisme. Il avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à toute vie sentimentale ; qui aurait accepté, de son plein grès d'entamer une relation de cet acabit avec Lord Voldemort?  
D'aucun vous répondraient Bellatrix, mais en ce cas là, c'est le lord qui était contre... Cette femme était dingue! Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'il passe avec elle plus de quelques heures et encore... il fallait qu'il ait comme qui dirait de sérieuses "crampes au poignet"

« Et bien, avec ce que tu as subit, je doute que tu sois prêt à avoir ce genre de relation. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit et on pu y voir briller une détermination sans borne.

« Tu sais, je veux vraiment m'en sortir. J'imagine que tu fais entre autre référence à la dimension sexuelle de notre possible relation ? Tu ne peux que t'être rendu compte que je ne suis pas... nous dirons « farouche » . Je ne veux pas d'une relation qui soit basée la-dessus. Pour le reste, le temps seul nous le dira. Je sais que tu n'es pas le petit amis idéal, mais je ne veux pas d'un petit ami. Tu es mon âme sœur Tom... Nous pouvons nous compléter, compter l'un sur l'autre. Je Cherches à être libre, mais surtout à être heureux et j'ai le sentiment qu'avec toi je pourrais l'être, que nous pourrions l'être. Mais avant tout, j'ai une question. Une question importante : quand cette guerre sera finie, et si nous sommes tous deux toujours en vie, pourras tu t'en passer?Pourras tu vivre normalement et dans la paix ?... Si ta réponse n'est pas celle que j'attends, je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour autant. Sois honnête, s'il te plaît... »

Terminant sa tirade, Harry avait plongé son regard dans celui de Tom. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir cessé de respirer. Mais pourquoi par les parties génital des fondateur, Harry se plaisait-il tant à faire des phrases si longue et à le prendre au dépourvu.

Nerveusement, il s'écarta du jeune homme et fit quelques pas.

« Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que ça dépendra de nombreuses choses »

Tom espérait sincèrement que sa réponse suffirait au jeune homme car il n'en avait pas e plus sincère et de plus précise. A son plus grand bonheur, ce fut le cas puisque l'étudiant reprit :

« Depuis que j'ai des doutes, j'ai fais des recherches. J'ai trouvé quelques rituels qui pourrais te permettre de reprendre ton apparence, dont un que j'aimerais essayer...si tu es d'accord bien-sur. »

$Je penssse que ça sssserait une bonne idée.$ siffla Nagini en arrivant de nul part comme à son habitude.

« Cet aveux est très douloureux saches le, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il nous faut faire donc, je te fais entièrement confiance. »

Harry lui sourit avec une tendresse nouvelle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir au sol avec lui. Le mage noir le fit même s'il abordait plus ou moins la même mine que Lucius Malfoy s'il avait été obligé de participer sans magie à un repas pour une œuvre de charité moldu.

Le griffondor ne put qu'être amusé, et demanda au « grand lord Voldemort » de lui donner ses mains.

Assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre, et Nagini posée sur leurs jambes dont les genoux se fermèrent les yeux et Harry prit la parole d'une voix particulièrement calme.

« Comme si tu utilisait la magie sans baguette pour la première fois, trouve ton noyau magique. Apaise son fluide, concentre toi sur mes mains.. »

Tome se laisse guider par la voix du jeune homme. Contre ses paumes, il sentait celles plus chaudes de Harry palpiter avec une douceur et une lenteur envoûtante. Les pulsions de son noyau magique se calmèrent en se calquant sur celles d'Harry. Une énergie étrangère à la sienne parcouru ses doigts pour rejoindre sa paume.

« Laisse toi aller... laisse moi te guider »

Une chaleur agréable parcouru le corps de Tom alors que sa magie, comme attirée par Harry le parcourait entièrement, se dirigeant inexorablement vers ses mains, vers celles du jeune homme. Il aurait du ressentir une certaine inquiétude, réagir... mais il n'en ressentait pas le besoin la confiance qu'il avait en cet instant pour Harry dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre.

Quand enfin, il sentit son flux magique en parie concentré dans ses paumes, un bien être étouffant le fit gémir sourdement. Sa magie et celle du jeune étudiant, se mélangeaient et une infime partie, comme l'avait fait celle d'Harry quitta le corps de mage noir pour se logée dans celui du survivant... de son âme soeur.

Les deux sorciers, étaient plus intimement liés qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être, en communion parfaite, ils laissèrent leurs magie se mélangées puis reprendre leur course habituelle. S'ils restèrent en une certaine harmonie, les deux hommes reprenaient peu à peu conscience. Après quelques minutes, sans bouger, dans un confortable silence, ils ouvrirent dans un même mouvement leurs paupières.

Légèrement anxieux, Tom se détendit en lisant dans le regard de Harry qu'ils avaient réussit. C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde, que le seigneur des ténèbres se pencha et effleura des siennes les lèvres du jeune home qui s'il en fut surpris ne laissa paraître aucun trouble.

$Et bien voilà, maintenant tu peux essayer de le mettre dans ton lit$ siffla Nagini amusée.

$Si je l'y lance maintenant tu crois qu'il acceptera?$

Frappant son front dans sa main, Harry malgré sa gêne se mit à rire avant de siffler :

$Comme technique de séduction, il y a mieux.$

Tom se figea et se joignit, bien que plus discrètement au rire du jeune homme.

Gracieusement Harry se redressa et tendit la main à Tom qui bien qu'un peu surpris par l'initiative s'en saisi pour se redresser à son tour.

Ensemble ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

« Alors comme ça tu à libéré un elfe de maison, mais tu n'as pas dit comment tu avait fait sa connaisance » commença Tom en reparlant de Dobby.

« Et bien, il a débarqué chez les Dursley juste avant la rentrée, il avait sans doute endendu Lucius parler de ton journal. »

« Ca aurait pu marché... » soufflla le mage noir.

« Ah ça oui, tu étais à deux doigts de tuer un tiers des élève et moi par la même occasion grâce à ton Basilic. »

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir échoué... »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec un manque d'assurance flagrant.

Devant le ton utilisé par le jeune homme, Tom se tourna vers lui mais ne vit qu'un regard triste plongé dans les flammes de l'âtre l'appelant doucement, il fut étrangement blesser par le sourire désabusé que l'étudiant lui adressa avant de prendre la parole.

« Si ton souvenir avait reprit vie, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi pour reprendre ton apparence, tu n'aurais pas perdu un horcrux et... tu peux avoir n'importe qui...

« Mais qu'es-tu en train de dire Harry ? »

« Rien... seulement, que maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, pourquoi souhaiterais-tu m'avoir pres de toi ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais de la direction prise par notre relation, maistoi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui ai peur de moi. Par tous les fondateurs ! Ne t'attends pas à de grande déclarations enflammée et des commentaire guimauve au possible de ma es puissant et je t'arrêtes tout de suite, je ne convoite pas ta puissance... »

Harry ressenti sans mal les difficultés qu'avait Tom à parler ainsi, mais plus que ceci, c'est le fait qu'il voyait particulièrement dans le ton utilisé par Tom son envie de le rassuré qui le poussa l'interrompre. Ainsi, sans plus réfléchir, il se décala et s'empara chastement des lèvres du mage noir avant de reprendre sa place.

Silencieux, le seigneur des ténèbres resta un moment parfaitement immobile.

« Et bien Tom, qu'y a t-il ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu sois près pour de tel contact. »

« Je préférais que nous attendions pour aller plus loin, mais apprécie ton contact et cela fait quelques jours que j'envisage la possibilité d'une telle évolution entre nous. Puis franchement Tom, je suis loin d'être une pauvre petite créature innocente. »

Durant un long moment, le silence ne fut plus brisé que par les craquement du feu. Puis lorsque Tom voulu reprendre la parole, il senti la tête du jeune homme glisser sur son épaule. Un étrange frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je jeune homme qui savait mieux que quiconque de quoi lui, Lord Voldemort était capable, avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour s'être endormi en sa présence.

Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire?Essayer de se dégager au risque de le réveiller? Le porter jusqu'à son lit? Essayer de s'endormir à son tour malgré le manque de confort de sa position?

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se retrouverait dans une telle situation et qu'il envisagerait de se mettre au second plan seulement pour pouvoir laisser Harry Potter dormir contre lui et admirer à son aise sa mine attendrissante...

Finalement, le mage noir fut interrompu dans le cour de ses pensées alors qu'Harry gigota doucement entrouvrant lentement les yeux.

« Harry...? et si nous allions nous coucher? »

Sa phrase tout juste finie, Tom eut la surprise de voir le jeune homme se lever comme un automate et se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous les draps le regard étrangement vide.

Tom ressenti une forte inquiétude en le voyant ainsi agir, mais à son tour il se dévêtit et rejoignit son lit.

Lorsqu'il fut installer, le regard toujours aussi éteint, Harry se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à coller leurs corps. L'aîné se figea en le sentant. Beaucoup trop de nouveau dilemme en trop peu de , en voyant le visage de Harry, ce qu'il devait faire lui parut évident. Posant ses mains sur les épaule de l'étudiant pour le faire légèrement reculer, il s'exprima avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Harry ?... griffon ! Réveille toi. Je doute que tu sois parfaitement conscient de ce que tu es en train de faire là ! »

Tom avait finit sa phase sur un ton quelques peu affolé en sentant des mains fines glisser sur son ventre. Si le jeune brun ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement... Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'eut pas à finir sa pensée, effectivement, deux perles d'émeraude le fixaient désertés par les brumes du sommeil, mais habitait par le fantôme de la terreur.

$Tu es en sssécurité petit es un obsssédé mais ne te fera pas de mal...$ siffla Nagini rassurant efficacement le jeune homme.

Bien que terriblement gêné, se dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air outré qu'abordait Tom en fixant son reptile hilare.

« Navré … je dois me débarrasser de quelques réflexes qui ont la vie dure... »

Comme si c'était sans importance, Tom haussa les épaules et soupira avant de se réinstaller confortablement et de tirer contre lui le corps fin du jeune homme.

« Je comprend, maintenant dormons. » déclara t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

L'étudiant rit silencieusement avant de refermer les yeux. Enfin, il se sentait comme à sa place. La proximité de Tom le rassurait autant que celle de Severus même si d'une manière très différente.

Lentement, il glissa à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Alors seulement Tom se permit de souffler et de se détendre entièrement. Sans s'en rendre compte il glissa à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil resserrant inconsciemment sa prise autour de la taille d jeune griffon.

Bon... et bien je suppose que les excuses pour mon retard son de rigueur... donc sachez le je suis profondément désolée de n'avoir pu poster plus tôt. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme normal soit un chapitre par mois, mais je ne vous promet pas d'y arriver tout de suite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que je ne vous ai pas déçu.

Comme toujours, vos critiques seront lu avec plaisir, j'espère donc recevoir de vos nouvelles.

A bientôt


End file.
